Espada blanca
by Vinsmoke Ursidae
Summary: Shaoran es un príncipe que ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y se le ha asignado su propio guardia personal. Sakura es una poderosa guerrera criada para proteger a la realeza. ¿Podrá vencer el amor ante la discriminación, una conspiración, el odio de castas y una revolución emergente?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Bueno primero que nada hay que decir que no soy dueña de Sakura Card Captor ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a CLAMP. Pero esta historia salió de mi loca mente.**

Pues esta es una historia que le tengo cariño, la escribí con muchos sentimientos y espero terminarla pronto con los mismos sentimientos. Sin embargo necesitaba reescribirla en el fandom para recuperar inspiración. ¡Espero la disfruten! Dejemos que mi trabajo hable y si les gusta por favor déjenme saber con un bonito review. :3

_-¿Cómo nace una revolución, con la mente, con las manos o… con el corazón?-_

_INTRODUCCIÓN_ -_El príncipe y la guerrera._

Hoy era el día, su padre había hecho los preparativos para la ceremonia, por fin cumplía 18 años de edad y como dicta la tradición familiar, él debía empezar a asumir desde ahora los compromisos del reino y sus responsabilidades, pronto se convertiría en la cabeza del reino y de apellido. Justo en este cumpleaños le seria asignado su propio guardia personal, aquella persona que sería su mano derecha, su consejero, entrenador y guardián, esperaba muy en el fondo que la persona que le fuera asignada fuera tan competente como el guardia de su padre, el viejo y experimentado Fujitaka Kinomoto era el mejor guardia, un hombre imponente de semblante amable, fuerte y sereno, cuidaba con esmero al rey Hien Li, su padre, pero más que cuidarlo, sabía que ambos hombres eran muy buenos amigos. Shaoran se emocionó al darse cuenta que desde hoy empezaría a forjar una relación así con su nuevo guardia, así que salió de su habitación ya preparado con su traje real.

—Padre, madre estoy listo— Shaoran se dirigió a sus padres que se encontraban fuera de la habitación, esperándolo para dirigirse a la ceremonia.

—Hijo, cada día creces más, no sabes lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre— Yelan abrazo a su hijo efusivamente, las muestras de afecto eran comunes entre ellos.

—Al parecer has crecido más rápido de lo que pensaba Shaoran, estoy seguro que siempre harás lo correcto, hoy recibes a tu guardia personal, es tu deber entrenar junto con él, volverse más fuertes juntos. Este es el inicio de tu entrenamiento como futuro rey y sé que serás un excelente rey—

Shaoran miro a sus padres y en el fondo del pasillo miro a Fujitaka, este estaba recargado en la pared vigilando a su padre, normalmente Kinomoto solo vigilaba a su padre cuando salía del castillo o había una ceremonia importante como esta, también lo acompañaba cuando entrenaba o necesitaba consejo y eso estaba bien, después de todo, era la mano derecha del rey. Sus padres empezaron a caminar y el los siguió, hoy era el día, así que se dirigió a la ceremonia con una sonrisa y mucha ansiedad.

Sakura estaba muy contenta después de la eliminatorias en los cuarteles, ella había ganado el honor de ser la nueva guardiana del príncipe, para los de su casta, la casta de plata, mejor conocida como la casta guerrera, no había mayor honor que servir a la familia real directamente, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para poder seguir los pasos de su padre y darle honor a su familia, por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Nadeshiko se acercó a su hija y le acomodo el uniforme mientras sonreía maternalmente —Hija, no estés nerviosa, lo aras espléndidamente, te has ganado el trabajo y ahora no solo serás la guardia principal del príncipe, sino su mano derecha, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y estoy segura que pronto te aras una buena amiga del príncipe Li, así que sonríe y da lo mejor de ti en la ceremonia.

Miro a su madre y le sonrió dulcemente, era imposible negarse a una petición suya —Mamá, yo no habría logrado nada de esto si tú y mi padre no me hubieran entrenado, gracias —Abrazo fuertemente a su madre —Bueno llego la hora, deséame suerte— Sakura soltó a su madre y se dirigió a la ceremonia mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

El palacio estaba finamente decorado con bastos adornos muy lujosos de color dorado y plata, una multitud de nobles se encontraban reunidos para la celebración, todos estaban esperando ver el nuevo guardia del príncipe, mientras rey y reina estaban sentados en sus tronos y a su lado se encontraba el príncipe Shaoran esperando el inicio de la ceremonia.

—Amigos hoy es un día muy importante— Anuncio el vocero real —El príncipe Shaoran no solo ha cumplido la mayoría de edad lo cual es un orgullo, sino que desde el día de mañana empezara su entrenamiento para convertirse en el próximo rey y en esta importante tarea, una persona le acompañara, un guerrero que supero el fiero combate en los escuadrones y salió victorioso, haciendo a un lado a sus contrincantes se impuso con fuerza, ella es Kinomoto Sakura, por favor que entre a la sala.

Shaoran quedó pasmado después del anuncio del vocero, ¿era una broma?, ¿una chica?, esto debía ser una equivocación, incluso quedo aún más impactado después de que la mujer entrara a la sala y viera su estatura, si era una enana delgada, no… definitivamente, no permitiría que esa mujer fuera su guardia personal, primero muerto. Estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, el príncipe y la familia real estaban enfrente, pero se lo había ganado a pulso el lugar, así que debía mostrar temple y dar el viejo juramento.

—Su majestad, me complace desde hoy ser su fiel guardián, su mano derecha y...— La chica se vio interrumpida por la fuerte voz del príncipe.

—¡Basta de tonterías!, no aceptare que me sigan viendo la cara de estúpido, ¿tu, ser mi guardia?, la broma ha ido demasiado lejos y no pienso seguirles el juego, hagan que pase el verdadero ganador de la competencia de escuadrones, aquel que será mi verdadero guardia y mano derecha — Sentencio con fuerza

—Disculpe majestad, pero yo soy esa persona, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y desde hoy seré su fiel guardia— La castaña intentaba controlarse, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?, ella se gano el derecho a protegerle, aunque ahora después de ver su actitud, estaba dudando.

Shaoran volteo a ver a su padre buscando una respuesta, pero este se veía bastante serio. —Está bien, disculpa mi imprudencia, entonces ¿no te molestaría que me demuestres tu fuerza verdad? —

—Para nada majestad con gusto lo hare— Claro que le demostraría a ese príncipe maleducado de lo que estaba hecha.

—Entonces pelea conmigo—

— ¿Qué?, su majestad no puedo hacer eso a menos que sea un entrenamiento estipulado, nadie puede levantar su puño contra un miembro de la familia real, está estrictamente prohibido —

— Bien, entonces pelearas con él— El castaño señalo detrás del trono de su padre, justo donde se encontraba Fujitaka.

_Bien llegamos al final de esta introducción, de verdad debo ponerme a escribir sobre mis demás historias, pero bueno no está de más recuperar la inspiración, espero les gustara el capítulo, si les ha gustado no olviden dejarme un review con su linda opinión, saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera._


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de Sakura Card Captor ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Eh aquí el primer capítulo y arrancamos, no olviden dejar un review con su opinión si es de su agrado la historia.

_"¿Quiénes son esas criaturas? -dije, señalando hacia ellas y alzando cada vez más el tono de voz para que todos me oyeran-. Antes eran hombres, hombres como nosotros; hombres en los que ha instilado una sustancia bestial, hombres a los que ha esclavizado y convertido en monstruos y a los que todavía teme."_

_-_Herbert George Wells

_CAPITULO I_ -_El deber de la responsabilidad_

Quería hacerla pelear contra su padre, eso era cruel de su parte, por un momento pensó en desistir, pero eso humillaría tanto a ella como a su padre y familia, así que decidió continuar, aunque su corazón dolía y temblaba, hablo decidida. —Claro majestad, lo haré con gusto. —

Shaoran se sorprendió ante su respuesta, esperaba que la chiquilla desistiera de enfrentarse al mejor guerrero del reino, después de todo muchos se negaban a entrenar con Fujitaka por miedo a salir heridos, no importaba que aquel hombre fuera muy tranquilo, cuando peleaba de verdad, se convertía en una bestia—Entonces dirijámonos a la sala de entrenamiento del castillo, con tu permiso padre—

Hien miro a su hijo de manera desaprobatoria, no le gustaban para nada sus acciones, después de todo, su familia era de las más compasivas y su primogénito a veces se portaba aun como un niño, sin embargo por el momento solo podía hacer que procediera el enfrentamiento, había lecciones que Shaoran tenía que aprender por experiencia propia — Dispongan la sala para el combate, haremos un duelo de último minuto. —

* * *

Todo estaba listo para el combate, la sala era completamente de madera sólida y solo a los costados había bancas para descansar, justo donde la mayoría de la gente se dispuso a sentarse para observar el combate. Ambos guerreros estaban en sus posiciones, uno frente al otro se miraban estudiando a su rival, listos para empezar en cuanto se les diera la orden.

Hien se acercó a su hijo antes del combate, quería explicaciones — ¿Qué estás haciendo Shaoran?, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan infantil? —

Shaoran sabía que su padre estaba enfadado, su tono de voz lo delataba, pero debía ser sincero acerca de sus pensamientos — Dudo mucho de las habilidades de esa chiquilla, no debe saber ni como sostener una espada, así que la pondré a combatir con Fujitaka para que me demuestre su valor, de otra manera no le aceptare de guardia —

¿Le dijo chiquilla a Kinomoto Sakura? — ¿De casualidad prestante atención a su nombre, Shaoran? —

—Claro que no, no lo vale— Respondió tranquilo el príncipe.

Hien había enfurecido —Sabes que odio que discrimines Shaoran, más aun por ser ella una chica, pero te dejare ver tu error esta vez, esa a la que llamaste chiquilla, es la hija de Fujitaka, ella es Fukitaka Kinomoto — Hien se movió y volvió a sentarse a lado de su esposa. —

¿Su hija?, ¿La hija de Fukitaka? ok, no tenía idea de que fuera su hija, ahora no dudaba de que tendría la fuerza necesaria para ganar los combates en los cuarteles, pero…. ¿ahora que hacia?, lo mejor era continuar con el combate, ¡si eso debía hacer!, debía salvar su orgullo, se repetía, no podía echar para atrás una orden.

— Entonces hijo, ¿cuál es tu orden para el combate? — Hien esperaba que su hijo detuviera todo, por el bien de los Kinomoto. Parte de ser un rey era saber aceptar los errores y rectificar decisiones.

— Que continúe la pelea, pueden empezar ahora mismo— Ni el mismo Shaoran sabía que estaba haciendo, pero hizo lo que creía era correcto, después de todo el peso de su apellido estaba cerca.

El rey y la reina se vieron con tristeza, mientras la pelea daba inicio. Su hijo tenía mucho que aprender antes de convertirse en rey.

Sakura desenfundo su espada y miro a su padre hacer lo mismo, no entendía exactamente que tenía que hacer para ganar el combate, no quería lastimar a su padre, así que decidió luchar como en los entrenamientos que tenían en casa, solo una simple exhibición de habilidades. Levanto su espada y ataco a las piernas de su rival solo con la intención de desestabilizarlo, pero en cuanto lo intento su padre leyó fácilmente sus movimientos y pudo esquivar el ataque para después dar una estocada contra el abdomen de la castaña. Sakura estaba pasmada, su padre la había herido en su costado derecho, de una manera superficial, pero certera y precisa, tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes, que tonta, esto no iba a ser un entrenamiento, su padre iba enserio.

Fujitaka por otro lado, no tenía muchos problemas para esquivar y después contratacar los ataques que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo tampoco se liberó de algunos ataques que Sakura le logro asestar en momentos de distracción. Su hija había crecido tanto, pero aún le faltaba aprender muchas cosas antes de florecer por completo.

En esos momentos tanto Fujitaka como Hien tenía un mismo y único pensamiento: "Mi hijo(a) ha crecido tanto, pero aún le falta mucho que aprender mucho"

Una estocada derecha, una estocada izquierda, el choque de las espadas era constante, a Sakura le costaba mucho trabajo desviar los golpes de su padre y no solo eso, en el combate solo se había dedicado a esquivar, apenas había logrado tener unos pocos intentos para atacarlo y sabía que eso estaba mal en un enfrentamiento de espadas. Después de un choque más de ambas espadas, Fujitaka tomo la oportunidad que se le presento, vio un espacio libre mientras mantenía el agarre en el encuentro de ambos aceros y golpeo con el puño el estómago de Sakura, justo donde le había herido, haciendo que retrocediera.

Fujitaka miro a su contrincante retadoramente por arriba de su gafas — ¿Qué pasa Sakura?, esto no es lo que vale un espadachín, no pongas en vergüenza nuestro apellido. —Palabras duras de un padre a su hija— Deja ya de pensar en idioteces que no sean la pelea y combate con agallas, muestra tu poder— Se dirigió a su hija con fuerza y de nuevo levanto y ataco con su espada.

Su padre tenía la razón ella debía pelear, levanto su espada desviando la de su padre y la verdadera lucha comenzó. Fujitaka arremetió con un golpe directo a su brazo izquierdo, pero Sakura logro esquivarlo y con la inercia de la misma fuerza del ataque de Fujitaka, se puso detrás de él y lanzo una patada ante la oportunidad de tirarlo y dejarle vulnerable, sin embargo su padre se recuperó rápidamente antes de que pudiera lograrlo, él detuvo la patada con un bloqueo de su brazo y después contraataco con un corte en la pierna de su hija. Sakura apenas logro lanzar su espada intentando evitar el corte, pero aun así, su rival había logrado hacerle una cortada. Fujitaka retrocedió por inercia y miro a su oponente, tal vez la pelea duraría más de lo que había pensado al principio, su hija estaba dándolo todo y el haría que explotara su potencial al máximo, aunque tuviera que presionarla fuertemente, él se encargaría de que la familia Li viera su potencial.

Espadas chocando, estocadas acertadas, golpes furtivos, rapidez y estrategia pura, quien viera a ambos combatientes diría que el espectáculo que estaban presenciando era simplemente maravilloso, un verdadero espectáculo visual, sin embargo cualquier error podría ser fatal.

Después de 30 minutos de lucha constante ambos guerreros se veían cansados, el marcador, Sakura tenía 5 heridas, 4 en su costado derecho y otra más en la pierna, mientras que Fujitaka tenía 2 heridas, una en el pecho y otra en el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo ambos seguían peleando sin mostrar atención a su alrededor o al dolor. Fujitaka llevaba una clara ventaja, pero eso no hacía que descuidara el combate, él sabía que si se le daba la oportunidad, Sakura podría darle vuelta a la situación, aunque en sus condiciones actuales, la experiencia le favorecía en cuanto a resistencia física.

Shaoran estaba sin palabras, de verdad no entendía como ambos podía seguir luchando después de tanto tiempo, simplemente era algo inhumano, aunque había oído que todos los de la casta de plata, la casta guerrera, eran criados desde niños para sobrepasar el límite humano, nunca había visto un combate así, su mirada se desvió rápidamente cuando vio que Fujitaka golpeo con el mango de la espada a la pequeña castaña, sacándole el aire, la tiro al suelo bruscamente en un solo golpe. La chica a pesar de querer levantarse ya no podía hacerlo, estaba exhausta. Fujitaka se acercó poco a poco a su rival, con una única intención.

—¡Ya basta!¡Fujitaka ha sido suficiente! — La voz de Hien se oyó fuertemente por toda la sala. —Ambos nos han mostrado sus habilidades. ¡Vocero, da tu veredicto! — Tal vez Shaoran y Sakura no lo sabían, pero la ley decía: "cuando se desafía las habilidades de un guerrero, la tradición dicta que el ganador se lleve honor y gloria, mientras el perdedor se llevara la muerte a manos de su oponente". Leyes tontas y absurdas, las cuales ya no enseñaban a pesar de estar todavía vigentes. Pero Fujitaka y él si lo sabían, por eso detuvo el combate, su fiel guardia nunca dudaba en cumplir una ley o una orden.

—S..si majestad, debido a que la señorita Kinomoto a caído, el ganador es, ¡Kinomoto Fujitaka!. Príncipe Li, ¿cuál es su veredicto respecto a la señorita Kinomoto? — El vocero esperaba la orden del príncipe.

Estaba cansada y había perdido, se sentía devastada, su padre debía estar avergonzado de ella, aun no podía supérale, así que se puso de rodillas y espero a que el príncipe le dijera que se fuera o que la castigaran por semejante espectáculo de payasos.

—Mi veredicto es que la señorita Kinomoto tiene valor y ella debe ser mi guardia— Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya había arruinado las cosas por un día.

Sakura no lo creía, tal vez el príncipe no era tan malo —Majestad…. me complace desde hoy ser su fiel guardia, su mano derecha y un amigo con el cual contar, mi vida está en sus manos.

—Su juramento es de por vida Kinomoto, espero podamos llevarnos bien y siento haberle hecho pasar por esto, aunque quiero ver más de sus habilidades en entrenamiento— Dijo Shaoran ofreciéndole su mano

—Gracias majestad— Sakura gustosa le respondió el gesto tomando su mano, tal vez su primera impresión fue que él príncipe era un tonto, pero se había disculpado ante todo el hecho, eso le daba puntos(*eso creía*), aunque el disgusto inicial que tuvo, por no aceptarla por ser mujer, eso aún no desaparecía. Ya se las pagaría en el entrenamiento, le demostraría que muchas mujeres eran fuertes, muchas chicas del cuartel, su madre y por supuesto ella misma.

Hien se levantó de su trono —Es suficiente por hoy, ya los Kinomoto nos han dado una demostración de por qué son de los mejores guerreros del reino, gracias a todos por asistir a esta ceremonia, después de esta celebración espero que a todos les resulte un buen día. —

Sakura se acercó a su padre y se quedó a su lado, mientras que el salón se vaciaba de la gente que se retiraba a sus hogares.

—Sakura… lo hiciste muy bien— Pocas palabras las de su padre, pero eran justo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

—Gracias papá— Al diablo las heridas y el protocolo, si no sonreía ahora, nadie creería que estaba pasando por un momento de gran felicidad

Después de que todos se retiraron Hien y Shaoran se acercaron a ambos Kinomoto.

— Fujitaka, ve a curar tus heridas, necesitas descansar y dormir un buen rato— Hien dijo sin más.

—Con su permiso majestad me gustaría hablar con usted a solas— La mirada de Fujitaka era inexpresiva, pero quizá más cercana a un aire melancólico.

¿A solas? Hien tenía dudas al respecto —Supongo que debe ser importante, ve a mi despacho yo iré con Yelan y te alcanzare después— Fujitaka hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Sakura sabía que su padre obedecería sin dudar, aunque también sabía que estaba muy preocupado por ella, después de la pelea, su padre tenía la mirada triste, aunque al parecer solo ella podía verlo con claridad. El deber por encima de la familia, era algo que no entendería nunca.

Shaoran decidió empezar de nuevo la conversación —Kinomoto, perdona mi comportamiento anterior, me gustaría empezar de nuevo sin tantas formalidades, mi nombre es Shaoran Li y quisiera que me tuvieras un poco de confianza, incluso si crees conveniente quizá... llamarnos por nuestro nombre—

¿Tenerle tanta confianza, tan pronto? —Perdone majestad, pero yo no puedo llamarle de esa manera— Sakura no quería romper el protocolo, solo sonrió tranquilamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Vamos Kinomoto debemos empezar a tratarnos mejor, después de todo, desde mañana comenzara mi entrenamiento contigo y estaremos juntos mucho tiempo. —

—Así es pequeña Sakura, mi hijo tiene razón por primera vez en toda la noche, escucharlo no sería mala idea. Bueno si me permiten, yo me retiro — El rey salió de la sala tranquilamente mientras les daba la espalada.

—Vaya el rey es muy efusivo —Se rio Sakura, pero al instante de reírse se retractó— Lo siento… yo... no quería...

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, mi padre siempre ha sido un poco extraño con sus expresiones pero es un hombre amable, así que tranquila lo mejor será que vayas a curar tus heridas y descanses, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento sin falta— Shaoran se tomó la libertad de mirarla de cerca y se dio cuenta de que Sakura tal vez era pequeña y delgada, pero también su mirada entre jade, era muy hermosa, como un bosque frondoso.

* * *

Fujitaka esperaba a Hien en el despacho, mientras observaba los cuadros en las paredes, uno mostraba la ceremonia de boda entre Hien y Yelan, otro mostraba a la familia real compuesta de ambos reyes y su hijo, un pequeño niño castaño. Pronto oyó como Hien entraba al cuarto y ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, solo siendo separados por una amplia mesa de madera.

El rey rompió el silencio —Dime Fujitaka de que quieres hablar—

—Hien tu hijo estuvo a punto de hacer que pasara una tragedia, él no conocía las leyes viejas y si tu no hubieras interrumpido la pelea se nos pudo haber salido de las manos. Tu hijo no está preparado para dar órdenes y asumir responsabilidades si no le enseñas adecuadamente— Ese niño no estaba preparado para asumir poder, aún tenía una mentalidad muy infantil y mucha ignorancia.

—Fujitaka, debes entender que Shaoran tiene que ir asumiendo sus responsabilidades poco a poco, según vaya avanzando ira aprendiendo y tu hija le será de gran ayuda— El confiaba en su hijo, Fujitaka estaba exagerando, además siempre que Shaoran cometiera un error, él estaría para ayudarlo.

— ¿No lo entiendes Hien?, nunca le diste la oportunidad de que aprendiera todas las leyes, debía aprender incluso las leyes más viejas, si no tiene el poder de saber las reglas, él podría cometer un error ante los nobles o peor aún, ante la realeza de los otros reinos. Tu hijo no está preparado, aun es un niño y tú lo has protegido demasiado. Debes olvidar lo que paso con tus pequeñas hijas. —

Hien fue corrompido por el recuerdo de sus hijas y la furia lo invadió —Kinomoto ya has dicho más que suficiente, Shaoran está más que preparado y si Sakura estuvo a punto de ser gravemente lastimada, es solo culpa tuya, tu casta salvaje no conoce los limites, tal vez debí dejar que continuaras adelante para que comprendieras mi situación, no dejare que nadie hable así de mis hijas, ni siquiera tú. —Se levantó y apunto hacia la puerta de su despacho. —Largo de mi vista Kinomoto, no quiero verte.

Cuando el rey se dejaba llevarse por sus sentimientos, nadie le detenía —Como ordene majestad, pero recuerde que no estará por siempre para cuidar a ese chico y si para ustedes somos "bestias" es porque siempre nos han tratado como tales. —

—¡Que te largues! — Fujitaka solo salió de la habitación con un semblante pensante, a veces el rey era tan impulsivo. Hien era un buen gobernante, era compasivo y un buen amigo, aunque bastante extraño en ocasiones, lo que no le agradaba era cuando perdía la cabeza, a veces se pregunta si esa no era su verdadera naturaleza. Les decían bestias a los de su casta, pero los que se comportaban como animales no eran ellos.

Sakura llego a su casa ubicada en los cuarteles, donde esperaba encontrar a todos ya dormidos, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a su padres esperándola para cenar. Su madre al verla inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla

—Hija, tu padre me conto todo lo que pasaron, lamento tanto no haber estado presente en ese momento —

Sakura acepto su abrazo y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon mientras empezaba a llorar —Lo siento madre, yo debí luchar con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente no pude hacerle frente a papá—

—Sakura no es tu culpa— Su padre replico mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta.

—Ese ejercicio de lucha no era el más adecuado, pero lo hiciste muy bien, de verdad lamento tanto haberte lastimado— Fujitaka se acercó a las dos mujeres y las abrazo con todas sus fuerzas —Si les pasara algo a ustedes dos, no lo soportaría, hay veces que odio mi deber como guardia real, hoy fue uno de esos días horribles, a decir verdad hoy ha sido el día en que más he odiado serlo, Sakura perdóname.

Sakura recibió gustosa el abrazo de sus padres, se sentía tan bien apenas dejaba de llorar un poco —Papá… no tengo que perdonarte, ninguno de los dos quiso hacerlo y yo también lamento haberte lastimado—

"No definitivamente ellos no eran bestias…"

Después de la muestra de afecto de la familia Kinomoto estos se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente y descansar. Mientras Sakura intentaba dormir, a su mente llego un pensamiento: ¿qué tipo de persona seria el príncipe Li? Aquel que le hizo enfrentarse a su padre de una manera tan cruel.

* * *

El reino se divide en castas:

-Casta de diamante: Realeza

-Casta de oro: Nobles

-Casta de plata: Guerreros

-Casta de bronce: Comerciantes

-Casta de madera: Agricultores, pescadores y productores

-Casta de barro: Esclavos

Las castas siempre se mantienen y nadie puede salir de una casta e intentar ingresar a otra, uno nace con el destino predicho. Cuatro grandes reinos se alzan en el mundo, el reino norte, sur, este y oeste, su padre el rey Hien Li era el gobernante del reino oeste. Nunca convivió con otra casta que no fuera la de diamante y oro, la casta de plata normalmente le presentaba sus respetos, le cuidaba y ya, pero ahora podría conocer a alguien de esa casta guerrera y relacionarse con ella, siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber cómo es que vivían las demás castas, quería conocer más del mundo, ya que su vida siempre había sido reducida al castillo. Cuando termino sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la sala de entrenamientos y al cruzar la puerta vio que Sakura ya se encontraba dentro.

—Bueno días majestad, espero haya dormido bien y esté listo para iniciar el entrenamiento— Estaba muy tranquila, solo sería un entrenamiento básico de bloqueo. Aunque claro haría sufrir un poco al muchacho por lo que le hizo pasar la noche anterior.

—Buenos días Kinomoto estoy ansioso de saber cómo será el entrenamiento de hoy— El castaño se acercó a Sakura y tomo la espada de madera que esta le ofrecía. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Fujitaka y Sakura lo hacían parecer fácil.

—Solo se tratara de unos cuantos bloqueos simples, yo te atacare con la espada de madera y tú me bloquearas con tu propia espada, debes poder bloquear al menos 15 ataques seguidos, ese es el promedio adecuado de defensa, después cambiaremos papeles—

—Vaya, ¿eso significan 15 bloqueos de mi parte verdad?, eso es una suma muy alta, ¿no entiendo cómo pueden lograr eso? — Los miembros de la casta de plata siempre le sorprendían, eran máquinas de combate

—Eso no es nada, papá ha logrado romper el récord de los cuarteles, él es capaz de hacer 40 bloqueos seguidos— Decía la castaña muy orgullosa de las acciones de su padre, mientras un brillo especial cubría sus ojos y sonreía dulcemente.

—Fujitaka siempre me sorprende, de verdad es una bestia, no sabía eso de él. Oye Sakura, dime ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes del entrenamiento? — No conocía mucho de la casta de plata de eso se daba cuenta, entonces se daba cuanta que en realidad no sabía nada de las demás castas.

—Claro, lo que usted guste majestad Li—

—¿Cómo es la vida en los cuarteles?, toda mi vida he vivido en el castillo rodeado de mi familia y siendo visitados por nobles de la casta de diamante y de oro, además de siempre estar protegido por miembros de tu casta, aunque realmente nunca pude convivir directamente con ellos. Mi vida se ha limitado a las paredes de esta jaula de oro. —

Sakura miro con curiosidad al príncipe, nunca pensó que le preguntaría algo así. —Pues la vida es bastante diferente que el castillo. No sé exactamente como usted fue criado pero los de nuestra casta desde que nacemos entrenamos para luchar, recuerdo que mi primera memoria es una imagen donde mi padre y mi madre estaban enseñándome como tomar la espada— Sakura sonrió al recordar que golpeo a sus padre varias veces en su cabeza y su madre solo se burlaba de él, que buenos recuerdos. —Desde entonces, he estado entrenando para convertirme en un guardia real, más específicamente, en su guardia real. —

¿Era broma? Y ¿dónde quedaban los juegos, fiestas de cumpleaños y salidas familiares? —Eso suena a una infancia dura, yo no entrene con mi padre hasta que cumplí los trece y aun así mi madre decía que aún era muy pequeño para ello, si así fue tu vida, en cuanto a las demás castas… ¿qué sabes de ellos? —

La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció. —Vera majestad, conocí a algunas personas de las otras castas y solo le puedo decir que la vida de ellos si es dura, no tengo palabras para describirlo—

—¿Crees que me podrías llevar a conocerlos?, me parece tonto que vaya a entrenar para convertirme en el nuevo rey y ni siquiera conozca a la gente de mi reino, además como tú eres mi entrenadora creo que sería buena idea que me ayudaras en mi objetivo, ¿no crees? No puedo aprender todo de libros viejos, también debe aprender de ustedes, eso dice mi padre. —

—Majestad, no me malinterprete pero no puede salir del castillo sin el permiso del rey— Ella no iba a exponer al muchacho.

—Vamos Kinomoto, yo me convertiré en el rey en unos cuantos años, así que obedecerme no debería causarte mayor problema, además deja de llamarme majestad, príncipe o tonterías reales, no sabes cuantos años las personas me han llamado así y sinceramente ya me tienen cansado, solo soy un hombre como ellos —

—No creo que este bien... pero... si cree que es correcto, entonces solo le llamare Li, pero… acerca de salir del castillo…. —La chica estaba empezando a bajar su guardia y demostrar un poco más de confianza.

—Por favor Kinomoto, ayúdame a ser un mejor rey— Claro él quería conocer a las otras castas y de paso hacer vivir a Sakura un poco de infancia, sería su manera de compensarla por haberla tratada tan mal al inicio.

Sakura no supo por qué, pero algo en su mirar le atraía e intrigaba, ¿Por qué el príncipe la miraba con tanto anhelo?, esa mirada solo la había visto en los prisioneros al enterarse de que pronto serian libres —Está bien, yo le ayudare— se resignó la castaña.

—Gracias Sakura— Después de darle las gracias a Kinomoto, esta sonrió cálidamente y Shaoran no pudo evitar notar que esa sonrisa era bastante bella…. Qué diablos estaba pensando, ella era su guardia, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

—Pero ahora Li, debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento, vamos atácame—

—Sera un placer señorita Kinomoto—

Y así empezó el entrenamiento, uno que se prolongó por varias horas

* * *

Vamos el primer capítulo está terminado, espero avanzar con ánimo y constancia xD Cruzare los dedos para no desfallecer en el intento :P No olviden dejar un review con su comentarios, eso siempre anima. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es 100% mía c:**

Hola de nuevo! Disculpen mis anteriores faltas de ortografía y errores que tengo por ahí, la verdad intento ser cuidadosa con la escritura, sin embargo hoy recién descubrí una razón de los errores. 1. Mi computadora está programada en inglés. 2. El Word está en español. 3. Al subir el capítulo en la plataforma el autocorrector de fanfiction me corregía palabras "erróneas" para la escritura en ingles :/ por consiguiente me alteraba el texto (español) en varias partes. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a continuar con ánimo.

_"El universo... aunque parezca que nuestras vidas son insignificantes, todas forman parte del universo, si logramos entenderlo y podemos sentirlo, entonces le damos un valor a la vida, cualquiera que sea, a eso se le llama polvo de estrellas, dime ¿esas hermosas estrellas en el cielo parecen polvo ante tus ojos? ¿crees que son basura?"_

_-Sage el patriarca. The Lost Canvas. (Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi)_

_CAPÍTULO II.__ -De juicios y verdades_

—Vaya Sakura de verdad eres muy fuerte, me has dejado exhausto. — El joven castaño se encontraba realmente cansado, la practica aunque sencilla, resulto bastante agobiante para él.

—Esto es lo básico príncipe Li, además lo ha hecho muy bien, vera que en unas cuantas sesiones más lo dominara a la perfección, tanto el bloqueo como el contrabloqueo — La castaña no mostraba ningún síntoma de cansancio, se veía bastante fresca y con una sonrisa brillante. Aunque tal vez, se decía así misma, que quizá si se había excedido un poco con el chico, pero... el muchacho se lo debía por haber dudado de sus habilidades.

—No lo entiendo Kinomoto, ¿cómo puedes estar así de tranquila?, solo mírame a mí, estoy jadeando y sudando como 10 litros de agua—

— Sakura miro hacia donde el joven Li le señaló, para ver como unas cuantas gotas de sudor del muchacho resbalaban por su cuerpo, estas cayeron desde su barbilla hasta su pecho para después perderse en su uniforme levemente abierto, por alguna razón esa acción le causó mucha pena y de inmediato apartó la mirada.

—So… solo es falta de costumbre, por favor no se queje, es parte del entrenamiento — ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca antes lo había sentido, esa pequeña atracción que hizo saltar por un segundo el corazón en su pecho. De seguro su padre le había golpeado muy fuerte durante su pelea, ¡debía ser eso! al parecer los golpes ahora repercutían en su cabeza y veía cosas extrañas.

El castaño bufo resignado —Como quieras, pero dime… ¿a qué casta me llevaras a conocer? —

—¿Qué? — Preguntó consternada la chica

— Kinomoto, tu prometiste que me llevarías a conocer a la gente de las diversas castas, quiero que en uno de estos días que no haya entrenamiento y tengas el día libre me lleves a conocerlos, podría ser mañana mismo, así que respóndeme, ¿Cuándo iremos a conocerlos? —

Es cierto le había prometido llevarlo a conocer las castas, que problema ahora tenía que cumplir, después de todo era su palabra como guardia. Le había ganado el muchacho, tenía que darle la razón esta vez —Tú ganas, pero te llevare a conocer un lugar cercano que dirige un amigo mío. —

—¡Perfecto!, ¿Qué clase de lugar es? —

—Déjame ver... es un lugar pequeño dentro de los distritos de la casta de bronce y para llegar ahí tendremos que recorrer una distancia un poco larga, pero al menos te permitirá conocer los alrededores, seguro te gusta. —Sonrió con alegría al imaginar su próxima travesía, pero rápidamente desapareció de su rostro.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo y a qué hora partimos? —

— Supongo que lo mejor será ir mañana, habrá que irnos al amanecer… las 5:00 de la mañana es lo adecuado, ya que debemos regresar temprano, no queremos que se empiecen a preguntar en donde estas. ¿Tienes alguna excusa para ausentarte? No creo que el rey Li este de acuerdo con que salgamos —

—Claro que tengo una buena excusa, veras algunos días visitó la tumba de mis hermanas, mi familia sabe que no me gusta que me molesten cuando voy a verlas. Por órdenes de mi padre, antes Fujitaka me acompañaba cuando salía del castillo, pero ahora que tengo mi propio guardia, no habrá problema si les digo que tú me acompañaras. —

—En ningún momento dejare de protegerlo majestad Li, de eso debe estar seguro, pero… ¿cree que es correcto mentirles? — Aunque ella no debería juzgarlo, sabía que no era correcto que un prospecto a rey mintiera.

—No me gusta hacerlo y no lo haré, porque después de nuestro pequeño viaje tú me acompañaras a esa tumba, ¿entendido? y dime ¿qué te dije acerca de llamarme "majestad"?— Cómo odiaba las formalidades

—Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar— Sakura se disculpó bajando la cabeza en una inclinación respetuosa y moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

—Kinomoto relájate, deja de una vez los protocolos de lado, tal vez necesites que te lo haga entender de otra manera, si te soy sincero, no me agrada para nada que te comportes así conmigo —Era imposible no enfadarse, de verdad odiaba que lo trataran de esa manera, como si él fuera un dios y las demás personas fuesen unas hormigas que debía adorarlo, de verdad era algo desagradable. Así que decidió castigar a la chica de otra manera, se le lanzo encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, simplemente se dejó llevar —Espero que con esto entiendas — Se reía el muchacho mientras seguía dándole cosquillas al pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sakura fue sorprendida por la acción del príncipe, simplemente se le lanzo encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, nadie desde que era niña la había tratado así y estaba tan poco acostumbrada que la risa le invadió de inmediato ante tales estímulos.

Shaoran continúo con sus cosquillas mientras reía, que más podía hacer para hacerla entender, si le hubiera intentado ganar en un combate, él sería el sometido y probablemente no lograría su fin de hacerle entender a Kinomoto que dejara de hablarle con tanto formalismo, sin embargo no imagino que debido a la cercanía se quedaría hechizado, la risa de Sakura no solo era contagiosa, también le hacía sentir increíblemente bien, como cuando era un niño y no tenía más preocupaciones que las de jugar.

—Basta, basta me rindo Li, lo siento — Ya no lo soportaba más

Shaoran salió del bello encanto al escuchar a Sakura y se detuvo, se alejó de ella, se dio cuenta que no había pensado en sus acciones, simplemente había actuado conforme a sus impulsos, por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía sentir muy bien. Sin darse cuanta se sonrojo levemente — Será mejor que te vayas y descanses Kinomoto, quiero que mañana nos veamos temprano en los cobertizos de la caballeriza, descansa. —

* * *

Sakura no dijo más, simplemente se levantó y se retiró de la sala en silencio, el príncipe Li era bastante extraño, pero simpático y en el fondo amable, una pequeña risa se le escapó ante su propio pensamiento. Nunca se imaginó que Shaoran se le lanzara enzima y le hiciera cosquillas, justo como lo hacía su padre cuando era pequeña. Caminaba hacia la salida del castillo, pensando en que el príncipe Li aunque arrogante al principio y gruñón, en realidad era una buena persona y le había caído muy bien, quizás no era tan loca la idea de que pronto serían buenos amigos, sin embargo estaba tan ida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una chica de cabello grisáceo, haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso.

La chica de ojos azueles fue levantada por un gran guardia, para después gritarle a Sakura con voz fuerte — ¡Tonta, que diablos haces golpeándome!, ¿no sabes quién soy?, soy la hija del gran Rey Fay D. Flourite, soy Akiho D. Flourite , una noble de la casta de diamante y tu— grito despectivamente señalando a Sakura—Tu eres una basura de la casta de plata, un perra faldera la cual solo sirve para enviar a pelear y criar más perros. —

Sakura no podía creer como se estaba dirigiendo a ella, palideció en un instante y aquellas palabras le taladran causándole dolor, sin embargo cualquier impulso de defenderse desapareció cuando menciono su estatus como miembro de la casta de diamante, no podía molestar a aquella chica, ese era su verdadero lugar, por debajo de ella y de los nobles, por lo que se puso de rodillas frente a Akiho en posición sumisa —Lo siento princesa, no era mi intención ponerme en su camino. —

—Al menos conoces tu lugar bestia— La chica puso un pie arriba de la cabeza de Sakura para posteriormente darle una fuerte patada y hacerla caer de nuevo al suelo —He sido compasiva contigo perra— Después miró al guardia detrás de ella y le habló —Kaito quiero que lances a esta basura fuera del castillo, me repugna ver mierda como está —

El hombre tomó a Sakura por el cuello de la camisa y le ayudó a levantarse —Por favor señorita sígame, debo escoltarla afuera del castillo—

Sakura se levantó y se deshizo del agarre de Kaito dirigiéndose a ambos —No se preocupe princesa, no les causare más problemas, yo misma me "sacaré" del castillo. Que tengan bonita noche y perdonen la molestia. — La castaña camino de nuevo a la salida del castillo, mientras una pequeña gota de sangre resbalaba por su boca, la patada de había abierto el labio. Bestia… ella no era ninguna bestia se repetía mientras caminaba. ¿Qué curiosa era la vida?, en los entrenamientos rara vez resultaba herida y ahora por la patada de una princesa se le había abierto el labio.

* * *

Dentro del castillo Shaoran se encontraba en su cuarto a punto de acostarse cuando escucho como golpeaban su puerta, era raro que su familia lo buscara a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Qué desea? — Preguntó el castaño al abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con una ojiazul que se lanzó a abrazarlo

—¡¿Shaoran, me extrañaste?! Yo si te había extrañado, ya necesitaba de tus abrazos y de tu cariño—

El joven Li intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima —Cuanto tiempo Akiho, de verdad cuanto tiempo, dime ¿qué haces por acá? — El chico decía mientras se zafaba del fuerte agarre de la chica

—Shaoran qué preguntas son esas, vine con mi padre, de hecho llegué hace poco más de una hora, mi papá vino a discutir con el tuyo acerca de asuntos de reyes, qué más da… lo importante es que estamos juntos— Akiho se inclinó e intentó besar a Shaoran

—Por favor Akiho espera— Decía el príncipe mientras esquivaba a la mujer —Sabes que nuestra relación se terminó hace mucho tiempo —

—¡Solo nos dimos un tiempo! —

—Si bueno… por ahora no quiero besarte, no lo veo correcto—

—Shaoran sabes que en algún momento deberás casarte y yo soy una de las candidatas, podrías ahorrarte todo el circo y simplemente seguir con lo nuestro. —

—Puede ser, pero por el momento solo sigamos siendo amigos hasta que llegue ese día— El joven príncipe ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, no quería hablar de ello, a pesar de sentir un fuerte sentimiento por Akiho en su momento, quería aprender y conocer muchas cosas antes de formalizar cualquier tipo de relación, ese era el plan. —Mejor cuéntame qué has hecho en todo este tiempo. —

Así ambos príncipes se quedaron despiertos platicando uno con otro hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando el sueño los invadió la joven princesa salió del dormitorio del castaño, no sin antes intentar convencer a Shaoran de que durmieran juntos, claro que este se opuso rotundamente, aunque el príncipe no se pudo librar del beso que Riruka le hizo darle para que accediera a salir de su habitación. Akiho se despidió y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes, siendo escoltada por Kaito que le estaba esperando afuera, en el pasillo.

Akiho besaba tan bien como siempre, daban ganas de tomar más de ella, aunque nunca había entendido como poco a poco sus besos solo lo llegaban a excitar efímeramente, ya no le producían una sensación de bienestar y felicidad. No sé, tal vez con el tiempo… las sensaciones regresarían, por eso era ella era una de las mejores candidatas para convertirse en su futura esposa. Cerró la puerta mientras veía a la chica marcharse y después se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Por la mañana el principio Li se dirigió a la caballería para encontrarse con la chica Kinomoto, pero al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que Akiho le seguía, era muy temprano para que ella estuviera despierta, de seguro Kaito o algún guardia debió de avisarle que él había salido de su cuarto, así que decidió enfrentarla para saber que buscaba.

—Vamos Akiho sé que me estas siguiendo, así que sal de una vez y habla conmigo, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, yo siempre te escuchare— Shaoran miró justo hacia la maseta en la que se encontraba escondida la chica

—No se vale Shaoran, yo quería sorprenderte— dijo la princesa haciendo un puchero mientras salía de su escondite —¿Vas a ir a cabalgar?, ¿puedo acompañarte? —

—Si iré a cabalgar, pero no voy a ir a disfrutar de un paseo, me temo que no podrás acompañarme, me disponía a visitar a mis hermanas— Dijo el príncipe mientras sacaba su caballo del establo, sin embargo al momento de acercarse a los cobertizo de los caballos, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba presente y ya tenía a ambos caballos preparados para la marcha.

—¿Kinomoto, desde cuando has estado aquí? — Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad y un poco de molestia por sentirse espiado.

La chica de ojos jade que estaba sentada junto con los caballos se levantó y lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta que la princesa Akiho estaba detrás del Li —Llegue media hora antes para preparar los caballos majestad, después me dispuse a esperarlo junto con ellos— Respondió mientras sacaba a ambos caballos del establo y los acariciaba amablemente, ella amaba a los animales, eran tan nobles y sinceros, esos bellos animales muchas veces te obedecían sin siquiera pedirlo.

La princesa que se encontraba mirando, reconoció a la castaña como la chica de la noche anterior y una llama de ira nació en ella, así que empezó a insultarla sin menor apremio —Pero mira nada más, si es la bestia de anoche, pero dime zorra, ¿acaso eres quien cuida los caballos?, una bestia para cuidar a las bestias, es irónico pero divertido. —

El castaño estaba a punto de saltar a defender a Sakura, pero antes de hacerlo oyó como su guardia le respondía tranquilamente ante esa viles palabras.

—Perdone princesa no era mi intención hacerle sentir mal con mi presencia, pero yo soy el guardia del príncipe Li y debo acompañarlo cuando salga del castillo—

—¿Cómo una basura como tú, puede ser guardia de alguien de la realeza?, eres solo una perra— Decía la princesa con una repugnante expresión

—¡Akiho ya basta!, sabes cómo odio que te refieras así de las personas, la guardia Kinomoto es capaz de proteger a cualquiera de la nobleza y es muy fuerte, así que te pido que la trates con respeto y le pidas perdón por lo que le has dicho. — Estaba furioso, cómo se atrevía a insultarla sin siquiera conocerla.

—¿Disculparme con esa bestia?, jamás haría algo así, pertenece a la misma casta de Kaito, la casta de plata y tú sabes Shaoran que ellos no son más que bestias sedientas de sangre, jamás me disculpare… son perros de pelea, solo eso, no vale la pena que les dirijamos palabra a menos que sea para ordenarles. —

—Akiho…. Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, ¡DISCÚLPATE! — Shaoran estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por favor majestad, no discuta por mi causa— Declamaba la castaña con rostro amable —lo que dice la princesa Akiho es verdad, desde jóvenes se nos cría para protegerlos y obedecerlos, no tiene por qué disculparse, en realidad ha sido mi culpa el haberla hecho enojar y vuelvo a pedirle perdón. —

—Sakura… —Shaoran no creía lo que estaba oyendo, cómo eran criados los de la casta de Sakura para soportar tales insultos y bajar la cabeza. Tal fue su impresión ante la reacción de la chica, que apenas fue consciente de que había llamado a la misma por su nombre.

—Bueno Shaoran al menos tu perra sabe su lugar, pero sería bueno que se lo recordarás más seguido, sino un día de estos podría morderte, no debes tratar con tanta dulzura a estas bestias, recuérdalo ellos no son como nosotros— Termino de decir la princesa, para después darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.

Akiho era una mujer diferente cuando estaba con los de casta diamante y oro, en esos momentos se comportaba de una manera cálida, pero en presencia de otras castas, ella cambiaba completamente de actitud, se volvía fría y despiadada, esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales él había terminado su relación con ella, nunca le gustó su manera de tratar a las personas. En su familia su padre y su madre siempre le habían enseñado a tratar con gentileza a todos los que le rodeaban, su padre lo hacía todo el tiempo, trataba a Fujitaka como un buen amigo y jamás le echaba en cara su casta o su estatus social, al menos es eso lo que creía.

—Lo siento Sakura… ella no debió tratarte así— Se disculpó apenado el castaño.

—No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada, es parte de ser miembro de esta casta. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? — Vil mentira, cada palabra de esa princesa le dolía con una estocada.

—Claro… por cierto, ¿por qué hace rato me llamaste majestad y toda esa tontería?, creí que te quedaba claro que odiaba que me llamaran de esa manera —Afirmo mientras ambos subían a sus caballos

—Si te hubiera llamado solo po su apellido probablemente la princesa se hubiera enfadado aún más y... no quiero que ella se sienta mal por mi culpa —

—¿Cómo puedes pensar más en ella que en ti misma?, fue ella quien te insulto primero —

—Tal vez… pero su casta le da el derecho y así son las leyes— Sakura nunca se había puesto a pensarlo de esa manera, ¿qué tenían ellos de especial? ¿Por qué las demás castas eran tratadas así?, tonterías, puertas tonterías, no debería estar pensando en eso.

—No lo había notado Kinomoto, pero ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida en el labio?, se ve profunda, ayer no tenías nada. — Hasta ahora notaba la herida de su guardia.

¿Cómo se había hecho la herida?, no creía conveniente que Shaoran supiera la verdad después del incidente que acababa de suceder con la princesa —Me la hice anoche al tropezarme y caer en unas rocas, pero no se preocupe joven Li no es de importancia, es solo un rasguño, buscare algunas plantas medicinales y no quedará rastro de ella. —

Cuántas cosas sabía esa chica, no solo era fuerte, al parecer sabía mucho más de lo que él creía —Kinomoto no te importaría si te acompaño a buscar las plantas, he leído mucho de plantas medicinales pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ir a buscarlas, ¿crees poder enseñarme? —

—Por supuesto que sí, pero una cosa a la vez, lo mejor será marcharnos, después buscaremos las plantas. — Si el príncipe quería aprender y ella podía enseñarle, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

Ambos muchachos emprendieron la marcha en los caballos a toda prisa, mientras Shaoran se ponía una capucha para tapar su rostro y nadie los pudiera descubrir.

* * *

Después de un rato de cabalgar por el bosque ambos llegaron a una aldea lejos del castillo, la mayoría de las construcciones eran rusticas de adobe y madera, Sakura guio a Shaoran hasta una construcción un poco más alejada de la aldea y entonces desmontaron del caballo. El castaño estaba tan sorprendido de ver el lugar, las construcciones eran pequeñas y todas las personas tenían ropaje sencillo, bastante desgastado y sucio. La gente en las calles se veía apurada, también podía ver algunos indigentes tirados pidiendo monedas y otros más que parecían enfermos o algo peor.

—Kinomoto, ¿Qué lugar es este? — el muchacho iba detrás de su guardia mientras la interrogaba.

Sakura llego a una construcción un poco más deteriorada que las demás y con un portón de madera roto —Recuerdas que te dije que visitaríamos un lugar que dirigía un amigo, pues este es el lugar, aquí hay un ambiente muy cálido, espera... ¡Kero he venido de visita! — Grito a todo pulmón la muchacha

Un joven alto de cabellos dorados salió del lugar abriendo la gran puerta y al reconocer a Sakura sonrió ampliamente. —Pero miren nada más… si hoy la suerte me sonríe, la bella y poderosa Kinomoto Sakura ha venido a visitar —Decía exageradamente el joven mientras hacia una mala reverencia y después reía —Dime pequeña Sakura— Sonreía el joven —¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

—Kero cuanto tiempo — La castaña se acercó y lo abrazo efusivamente, como extrañaba al muchacho, era uno de sus mejores amigos y siempre había estado con ella cuando necesitaba apoyo.

Shaoran no sabía por qué, pero el abrazo de ambos jóvenes lo hacía sentir incomodo, la sensación lo atribuyo al hecho de que Sakura era su guardia y no la había visto mostrar tanto afecto en el corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Sakura dejo de abrazar a Kero y le habló amablemente —Pues veras querido Kero, el príncipe Li quiere conocer un poco más del reino y pues me pidió que lo trajera—

Kero creía que su amiga se había vuelto loca, ¿ese príncipe fuera del castillo en ese distrito tan bajo? —Sakurita… ¿de verdad te sientes bien? ¿Acaso comiste de esos hongos raros otra vez?, no bromees así conmigo, si quieres vengarte por lo de la rana cuando éramos niños estás haciendo un pésimo intento. —

El príncipe Li al escucharlos se acercó ambos y se descubrió la capucha —Ella dice la verdad, soy el príncipe Li y he venido a conocer el lugar —

Kero después de recibir tremendo impacto, atinó a tirarse al suelo y hacer una exagerada reverencia, mientras tenía la cabeza pegada al frío suelo —¡Tu! ¡Es decir usted! Yo... lo siento mucho majestad, no era mi intención ofenderle en absoluto, perdone mi descortesía. —

—No te preocupes y por favor levántate, no me gusta que tengan tanto protocolo conmigo— Reclamó el castaño —Mejor llévame a conocer el lugar que diriges

—Sí majestad, pero no sé si este lugar sea digno de recibirle, después de todo han pasado demasiadas cosas — decía preocupado Kero, mostrando un semblante cansado y nostálgico.

—Vamos Kero, ya hable con él y está decidido a conocer a la gente de las castas tal cual son, así que por favor ayúdanos, por cierto dejare mi cooperación en la mesa— Sakura se adelantó y entró al lugar.

—Está bien— entristeció la mirada y la observo entrar al lugar mientras susurraba apenas — Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti Sakurita —Suspiró resignado el joven, si se lo pedía un príncipe y su amada amiga, no había manera de negarse —Majestad este lugar es un orfanato, donde los niños de la casta de bronce, aquellos que han perdido a sus padres pueden tener otra oportunidad de hacer una nueva vida. —

Shaoran estaba impresionado, jamás había estado en un orfanato de ninguna clase, solo había leído de ellos en los libros, los describían como grandes casas donde se cuidaban a los niños abandonados, además ese tal Kero le producía una extraña sensación —Ya veo, ¿te importaría si puedo entrar y ver el lugar? —

—Claro que no, sígame por favor— Kero lo guió por el lugar.

Apenas entro se quedó de piedra —No puede ser...— El lugar era bastante pequeño y literalmente se caía a pedazos, algunas paredes tenían agujeros por donde entraba el viento y parte del lugar estaba lleno de insectos que estaban sobre algunos alimentos, en lo que parecía una tina donde almacenaban el agua, pudo ver que era de un color verdoso y tenía varias larvas de mosquito dentro, eso fue algo que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, también parte del piso tenía vidrios y piedras, siguió mirando el lugar hasta que vio a Sakura agachada abrazando a unos niños, eso escena le hizo olvidar un momento la podredumbre del lugar.

—Este lugar se cae a pedazos— El príncipe Li decía en voz baja, pero aun así fue oído por Kero

—Así es majestad, pero a comparación de otros lugares estamos muy bien. Cada cierto tiempo los Kinomoto vienen a visitarnos y nos traen comida, agua y ropa para los niños, Sakura viene más seguido y siempre trae un poco de dinero para comprar lo que se necesite o atender a los niños enfermos, es la naturaleza de Sakura ser tan amable. —

—No es mucho lo que les traigo— Respondió la castaña —Pero intento ayudar un poco, igual que mis padres, opino que los niños no merecen vivir así, después de todo ellos son el futuro —Sakura volvió a poner su atención a los niños y se puso a jugar con ellos, mientras ellos intentaban tocar su espada que estaba colgada en su cintura y le jalaban el cabello.

—He Sakura, ¿nos enseñarías a pelear un día de estos? — Preguntaba un niño

—También… ¿nos puedes traer de esos dulces tan ricos que trajiste la última vez? — decía otro niño más pequeño

—Kero nos ha enseñado a leer Sakura, leímos un libro de cocina — Decía una niña pequeña

—Señorita Sakura usted es muy amable, siempre nos trae comida y por eso… ¿quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Puede ser mi heroína? — Un niño le decía a Sakura mientras abrazaba la pierna de la muchacha con mucha insistencia.

Sakura se vio abrumada por tantas preguntas, sin embargo le encantaba sentir el amor de esos niños, ellos eran parte de su familia — Por supuesto que les traeré muchos dulces, también me alegro mucho de que Kero les esté enseñando a leer, ya saben que no les puedo enseñar a pelear, los de su casta deben poner mucha atención a Kero y aprender a ser grandes comerciantes, de las peleas no se preocupen yo siempre les ayudare y protegeré cuando lo necesiten.

A Shaoran le dio mucha ternura la escena, recordó a sus hermanas, se las imaginó viviendo en esas condiciones y la visión lo entristeció, después pensó en la manera en que murieron trágicamente. Ahora sentía más vacío en su pecho, ¿cuántos niños de ese orfanato no habían muerto por un descuido como sus hermanas? Estos niños no tenían padres que les protegieran y Kero era solo un hombre para cuidarlos a todos.

—Kinomoto, he visto suficiente…. Vámonos— Shaoran salió del lugar y se montó en su caballo

Sakura se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de Shaoran y salió detrás de él, despidiéndose rápidamente de los niños y de Kero, prometiéndoles antes de irse, que regresaría pronto.

—Joven Li, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Sakura mientras se subía a su propio caballo

—Ya es tarde y aún debemos pasar a ver la tumba de mis hermanas, vámonos— Shaoran hizo a su caballo avanzar.

* * *

Era un mausoleo hermoso y estaba vigilado por varios hombres de la guardia real, sin embargo su interior estaba completamente solitario, al acercarse Shaoran se identificó con los hombres y después entraron, pronto se volvieron a encontrar solos. Shaoran y Sakura desmontaron de sus caballos y entraron a la edificación principal, una pequeña cúpula con dos tumbas pequeñas.

El principe Li llego hasta una gran placa de mármol y miró hacia el epitafio. "Descansen en paz, hermanas e hijas queridas, que sus espíritus siempre vuelen sobre los cielos"

Sakura llego al lado de Shaoran y también miro la gran placa de mármol, su corazón se estrujo al ver la inscripción que estaba grabada. Sakura salió de su trance cuando oyó la voz melancólica de Shaoran.

—Mis hermanas eran jóvenes cuando el accidente pasó, nunca supieron muy bien como sucedió... yo… no pude hacer nada para protegerlas, si hubiera sido más fuerte en aquel entonces… por favor, déjame solo— Shaoran se vio atormentado por los recuerdos y se vio obligado a buscar la soledad.

—Majestad perdone si mi presencia le incomoda, yo me retirare, estaré afuera— Dolor, dolor puro es lo que Sakura percibió en la voz del príncipe.

—Sakura… gracias— Murmuró el joven.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada, solo cumplo sus órdenes— Contesto sin voltear a verlo, aunque no eran simples órdenes las que la tenía ahí, Shaoran tenía un corazón cálido y ella simplemente respondía a ello.

—No te agradezco por eso, te agradezco por haberme llevado a ese orfanato, esos niños…. No sé, me diste una visión que me recordó mucho a mis hermanas y cuando jugaba con ellas. —

Sakura se sorprendió pero no volteo, sabía que sería una falta de respeto que ella volteara y lo viera en estado de "vulnerabilidad". —Majestad tal vez no sea de la realeza, no nací en una cuna de oro, pero mis padres me dieron mucho cariño, me enseñaron a respetar y sobre todo a entender el dolor, quizás no sea mucho, pero si algún día necesita hablar con alguien, no dude en que yo estaré ahí para escucharlo… lo esperare afuera, con su permiso. —Sakura salió rápidamente por la puerta.

El príncipe se quedó pensando en las palabras de su guardia, siempre había sido interrogado y cuestionado acerca de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones, sobre todo por los nobles que no tardaban un segundo para encontrarle un defecto a él o a su familia para después hacerlo resaltar repetitivamente, además nunca tuvo una amistad sincera con ninguno de ellos, solo fingían escucharlo con la finalidad de después pedirle un alto cargo. Todos estaban podridos… Pero Fujitaka nunca se había comportado así con su padre y ahora Sakura tampoco lo hacía con él… tal vez en un futuro, pudiera contarle del tormento que le acechaba desde que sus hermanas murieron.

Sakura estaba afuera esperando a Shaoran. Ese muchacho era muy noble, nunca pensó que el corazón de un gobernante fuese tan cálido y compasivo, siempre había pensado que la mayoría de los nobles eran como Akiho, despiadados y autoritarios, sabía por palabras de su padre que el rey Hien era amable, pero nunca pensó que el príncipe también lo fuera, ella siempre quiso ser un guardia real para poder proteger el honor de su familia y conseguir un poco más de fondos para donarlos al orfanato.

Shaoran salió de la tumba y miró a Sakura. —Creo que está anocheciendo y lo mejor será que regresemos al castillo —El joven se acercó a su caballo y lo monto.

Sakura lo imitó y también subió a su caballo. Ambos muchachos cabalgaron por la planicie donde estaba el mausoleo real, hasta que llegaron al bosque que cubría las afueras del castillo. Tenían que regresar a casa lo antes posibles era peligroso estar afuera tanto tiempo. Justo cuando habían entrado al corazón del bosque, dos grandes explosiones espantaron a sus caballos haciendo que pararan abruptamente.

—¿Qué demonios?, esas explosiones fueron por dinamita, no estamos solos… ¡Sakura! — El muchacho gritó a la castaña pero al no recibir respuesta giró hacia donde estaba el caballo de la chica para encontrar a Kinomoto luchando con un bandido de gran estatura.

Sakura después de sentir las explosiones bajo rápidamente del caballo y al ver a un hombre que se lanzaba con su espada directamente a Shaoran, lo intercepto e intentó someterlo.

—¡Majestad, por favor huya de aquí, este bandido no está solo, su manera de actuar es típica de ataques en grupo! — Sakura puso más fuerza en su espada mientras hacía retroceder a su rival, no era un gran problema para ella, pero sabía que pronto saldrían los otros bandidos a atacarlos y entonces podrían estar en problemas ante la emboscada.

Shaoran desmontó de su caballo y desenvaino su espada. — ¡No te voy a dejar sola, luchare contigo! —

* * *

Uff escribir es agotador y corregir aún más xD no dejo de agradecerles por las buenas observaciones, esta me ayudan a mejorar en la escritura y de la trama tampoco duden en dejar un review. Por cierto, este mundo de la historia es algo caótico y todo puede o no ser lo que aparenta, así que solo ténganme un poco de paciencia. Gracias por el apoyo, les mando emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya la historia tomo su rumbo distinto, espero le puedan dar una oportunidad y me tengan paciencia, que esto se debe cocer un poco a fuego medio, muchas gracias por el apoyo, los consejos y sus opiniones generales, me ayudan un montón a plantearme los escenarios.

_"No creas nada, no importa donde leas, o quien lo dijo, no importa si lo he dicho yo, a no ser que esté de acuerdo con tu propia razón y sentido común."_

-Siddharta Gautama

_CAPÍTULO III__. —Amigos_

Era un tonto e inconsciente, ella había pasado toda su vida entrenando para protegerlo y él se exponía ridículamente en aquel lugar, no lo decía porque Li fuera malo para la pelea, en lo absoluto, al haberlo medido en tan solo un entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía un gran potencial y facilidad para el manejo de la espada, sin embargo carecía de cualquier entrenamiento mágico y en una pelea en grupo tenían muy pocas posibilidades de poder ganar, por más habilidad que ambos tuvieran. Sakura lanzo un corte a su adversario de manera transversal haciéndole una gran herida en su hombro, el bandido se desestabilizo por un segundo por el dolor intenso, pero al reaccionar sintió el frío acero atravesándole el estómago, la castaña le había dado una estocada directa. La muchacha rápidamente saco su espada de su adversario sin perturbarse, se acercó al príncipe para tomarlo por la muñeca y empezó a correr. Por un momento pensó en usar parte de su magia para atacar a los posibles bandidos que probablemente saldrían en cualquier momento de su escondite, pero en el bosque, con la duda de saber cuántos enemigos les perseguían y con el riesgo de desatar un incendio, era peligrosa la idea.

—Kinomoto espera, creí que pelearíamos contra esos bandidos – ¿A dónde le estaba llevando?, ellos debían luchar, sabía que juntos podrían hacerle frente a los bandidos.

—No es por nada Li, pero en una pelea en grupo en medio del boscaje tenemos pocas probabilidades de vencer, lo mejor será encontrar uno de nuestros caballos y salir de aquí. — Su bienestar ante todo, esa era la regla, proteger a la realeza a cuesta del precio que sea.

Shaoran miro a un caballo muy cerca y jalo a Sakura fuertemente llamando su atención —Sakura justo ahí, ¡ahí hay uno!

—Perfecto— Ambos corrieron al caballo y subieron en él, Li tomó las riendas y empezaron a cabalgar a toda prisa, buscando ponerse a salvo lo antes posible. Sin embargo Sakura fue completamente consiente de como las presencias de sus adversarios se volvían cada vez más claras, no eran simples "ladrones", esas figuras mágicas eran tan parecidas a las de...

Agito la cabeza fuertemente mientras disipaba sus ideas, a lo lejos diviso el sonido de varías arpías y vio plumas volar. No perdió tiempo y lanzo rápidamente un hechizo corto de protección, un gato de naturaleza eléctrica se hizo presente en su hombro saltando casi de inmediato al suelo, soltando chispas azules levanto una nube de polvo y estática, mientras el caballo seguía su camino. Sonrió satisfecha mientras murmuraba para ella misma confiada —No podrán pasar —Al menos no a tiempo, pensaba. Apenas dio la espalda para sostenerse del castaño, sintió un dolor punzante en la dorso.

Cuando Shaoran salió del bosque y diviso el castillo junto con los muchos guardias de este, disminuyo el trote del caballo. —Lo logramos Sakura, estamos a salvo, lo bandidos no se atreverán a estar tan cerca del palacio de mi padre— Volteo lentamente a verla.

—Estuvo cerca, probablemente él me riña cuando se entere de esto — Respondió la muchacha con voz débil pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía un poco de sudor en el rostro.

Shaoran entonces noto que la castaña tenía clavadas en su espalda dos flechas delgadas y que atravesaban la malla de su armadura dejando ver apenas un pequeño brote de sangre. – ¡Maldita sea Sakura!, ¿Cómo es que esas flechas…? –Acaso... ¿ella se usó de escudo para protegerlo mientras huían?, carajos solo se conocían de menos de unos cuantos días y la muchacha ya le había protegido de varias heridas.

—Supongo que baje la guardia y las flechas tenían algún encantamiento extra, una arma normal no podría atravesar mi armadura — Respondió la muchacha con una pequeña risa mientras empezaba a perder las fuerzas y se soltaba poco a poco del agarre que tenía en su cintura —Estoy bien, solo necesito ir a casa en los cuarteles y ver que el medico de papá me atienda, quizá tengan veneno sus puntas, me siento algo cansada.

—¡Hey tonta, no puedes ir en ese estado podrías empeorar! — Shaoran la ayudo a reafirmar su agarre y cabalgo los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar al castillo, llamo a los guardias de las puertas y ordeno que pidieran ayuda médica rápidamente para su guardia.

—Por favor príncipe Li, no es necesario, son solo unos cuantos rasguños — Rebatía la castaña, quejándose debido al dolor que empezaba a embargar su cuerpo — Li, solo necesito ir a casa, con mi madre por favor...

—No Sakura, no te dejare ir hasta que un médico te revise — Shaoran término sujetando fuertemente a Sakura contra su pecho para evitar que huyera y se balanceara lastimándose.

Cuando el curandero del clan Li llego, llevó a Kinomoto a una de las habitaciones del recinto con el fin de atenderla más rápidamente, mientras el muchacho esperaba información de su salud afuera de la misma. Al poco rato su padre junto con su madre aparecieron, ellos suspendieron su comida con el rey Fay cuando se enteraron del estado en el que su hijo y Sakura llegaron al castillo. Li al ver a sus padres, les conto acerca del ataque que sufrieron de los bandidos, sin embargo omitió en absoluto su pequeña escapada a ese orfanato.

—Hijo me alegro que estés bien, los bandidos siempre son imprevisibles y son de preocupar, más aun si usan magia, eso para nada es normal, no deberían siquiera poder controlarla — Yelan abrazaba a su hijo

—¿Bandidos, cerca del castillo?, No creo que sean simples ladrones, esto puede ser grave, lo mejor será mandar tropas para que investiguen el lugar, igual que tu madre me alegro mucho de que al menos no resultaste herido. En cuanto a la pequeña Sakura no hay que preocuparse, estoy seguro que sus heridas no son de gravedad, los Kinomoto son huesos duros de roer.

—Sus heridas no son problema, simples rasguños, por favor no se inquiete majestad —Ahí fue cuando Shaoran noto que Fujitaka estaba detrás de su padre, aunque le hablaba sereno, se le veía un poco afligido.—Mi hija es fuerte, por sus venas corre valor puro, no saldrá perjudicada por heridas tan insignificantes, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

—Shaoran, estoy segura que Kinomoto se recuperara rápidamente. Sé que apenas tienes poco tiempo de conocerla pero puedo ver en tus ojos que ya has desarrollado un gran vínculo con ella, ¿o me equivoco? Los Kinomoto siempre han tenido una extraña relación con nuestra familia— Vaya, ¿tan transparente era para su madre?, no tenía caso contestar cuando la respuesta quizá sería un poco obvia, Sakura era infantil pero realmente le agradaba.

Al poco rato salió el medico informando que la castaña se encontraba bien, las heridas no eran más que superficiales, el veneno aplicado era de bajo nivel, noticia que lo alegro. Por órdenes del doctor decidieron dejar descansar a la chica, mientras su padre ordeno a Fujitaka que regresara a casa a informar a su esposa, orden que el guardia obedeció, no sin antes mirar a Hien de una manera enigmática.

—Iré a avisarle a Nadeshiko del estado de Sakura, después volveré por ella, ¿quiere que haga algo más? — Decía Fujitaka tranquilamente.

—Por el momento puedes retirarte, después hablare contigo de una tarea especial— Hien despidió a Fujitaka con un saludo de manos y se quedó pensando mientras observaba a su esposa e hijo hablar tranquilamente. Quizá las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

**EL DRAGÓN RESPIRABA AGITADO, MOSTRANDO SUS DIENTES DISCRETAMENTE. **

* * *

Sakura despertó en una habitación desconocida con un molesto dolor punzante, se llevó las manos a la espalda, descubriendo varias vendas enredadas en su torso. No estaba usando su armadura. Cuando se levantó y miro por la ventana del cuarto pudo observar que se encontraba dentro del castillo, visiblemente amaneciendo, por lo que supuso había pasado toda la noche en aquel cuarto, ante el asombro decidió salir del lugar, solo recordaba haber llegado al palacio con Li en un caballo y de ahí todo era un poco confuso, le dolía la cabeza. Puso una mano en su frente intentando calmar un poco el dolor, ahora venía a ella el recuerdo de un hombre sacando las flechas de su cuerpo, el escuchar las voces de su padre y la familia real. Sabía que Shaoran estaba bien, así que decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a los cuarteles con su familia y poder preguntarle a su padre que había pasado mientras dormía, busco en la habitación sus pertenencias, tomo su espada y se puso su armadura mientras salía del lugar. Aunado a todo, lo más grave era reportar que su emboscada había tenido un componente "mágico", algo que debería ser imposible debido a que solo el linaje plata y oro podía usar dicho don.

* * *

Shaoran decidió visitar a Sakura a primera hora de la mañana. La pequeña mujer probablemente ya habría despertado, sin embargo al entrar a la habitación donde la habían alojado, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido esa chica?, ante la duda fue a buscar a su padre, por suerte lo encontró rápidamente en el jardín principal, hablando con su contemporáneo, el rey Fay y con su hija Akiho.

De inmediato se acercó a Hien —Papá, ¿Dónde está Kinomoto?, no la encontré en su habitación— Una pregunta directa

—No es momento Shaoran. Hay invitados en casa, veo la inquietud que tienes, pero no tienes que preocuparte, de seguro la pequeña Kinomoto regreso a los fuertes militares con su padre, debes saber que a la mayoría de la estirpe de plata no le gusta estar en el castillo a menos que sea cumpliendo un deber, de seguro ahora mismo descansa — El rey le sonreía a su hijo tranquilamente.

—Ya veo… —El joven Li se sintió un poco más despejado al pensar que Sakura estaba bien, fue entonces que noto que tanto Akiho y el rey Fay parecían muy entretenidos hablando con su padre. —Buenos días, Akiho, señor Fay — El chico saludo educado mientras se inclinaba.

—Buenos días joven Shaoran— El rey Fay se veía feliz, aunque su sonrisa era inquietante.

—Hola Shaoran— Al contestar la ojiazul brinco sobre el príncipe y se sujetó a su brazo, mientras mantenía su agarre fuertemente.

—Shaoran, ¿porque no les haces compañía a nuestros invitados?, han preguntado por ti toda la mañana.

Observo a su padre con sosiego —Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí. Solo he visto mi madre esta mañana.

—Joven Li, no hay necesidad de sentirse apenado, hablamos de asuntos sin importancia como "el futuro del reino de su padre" —El rey Fay dialogaba de una manera tan sarcástica que le asqueaba.

—Debe ser importante el asunto, para que un monarca como usted haga un viaje tan largo, señor.

Su padre le tomo del hombro llamando su atención —Basta Shaoran no tienes por qué hablarle así a Fay y en cuanto al mismo, por favor viejo amigo, mi hijo aun es un lobato, al igual que tu hija la juventud le baña, no tienes porque angustiarlos antes de tiempo.

El soberano alado de su padre, levanto una ceja con burla —A eso me refiero Hien, eres demasiado suave con tu familia, ni que decir con tu servidumbre y con las castas que gobiernas. Tienes un puño blando, a la edad de tu hijo ya nosotros estábamos siendo instruidos en el arte de la magia, mientras que tú al parecer prohíbes el uso de la misma. Además apenas le has dado un escolta a Shaoran para que entrene y déjame decirte, que me he enterado que dicho "guerrero" parece un chiste. Una niña mimada que un puñado del linaje de la sangre plata aprueba, una verdadera pena a decir verdad.

Su progenitor no cambio su semblante, aunque visiblemente frunció el ceño —La magia no está prohibida, está regulada por obvias razones Fay, es peligrosa e impredecible si no se sabe manejar adecuadamente puede traer desgracias. Sakura, la guardia de Shaoran tiene incluso un gran dominio de ella, fue elegida por sus similares, en batallas brutales, no soy yo para desprestigiarla si se ha ganado su lugar y sobresalido en fuerza entre los suyos.

Se sorprendió escuchar que Sakura tenía un gran dominio en la magia, ¿Por qué no la había usado por completo con los bandidos? Estaba seguro que probablemente los habría eliminado —Padre, sabe que lo respeto, pero quizá en eso tenga razón el rey Fay, desde hace tiempo he querido aprender de la magia y jamás se me ha permitido desarrollar mis habilidades más haya de canalizar energía.

El rey Li relajo su semblante mientras tosía un poco — Kinomoto te enseñara cuando llegue la hora, ella está capacitada para ello, es cuestión de un poco de paciencia, la magia corre naturalmente por el linaje de los sangre oro y plata.

Fay llamo la atención de su padre con un movimiento exagerado de su brazo —Bueno, debemos tranquilizarnos señores, exactamente no estamos aquí para discutir del uso de magia o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. —Se estiro mientras hablaba— Sino por algo más interesante, mi buen Hien escucha mi consejo y evita problemas, debes empezar a comportarte como el rey que eres, o esta bola de perros sarnosos que tienes por súbditos se te subirán como hormigas al cuerpo. En fin, los dejamos por ahora, mi hija y yo tenemos que preparar nuestra pronta partida.

Akiho se separó de Shaoran mientras seguía rápidamente a su padre que se dirigía de nuevo adentro, no sin ates guiñarle un ojo al castaño en el proceso.

—Padre, se bien que esto no es normal ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Hien lo miro largo rato antes de contestar —Shaoran, no es solo el hecho de que ahora seas mayor de edad o que necesites un guardia, pero hace pocos días varios hombres y mujeres han estado atacando poblaciones circundantes robando y saqueando, la naturaleza de los incidentes ha tenido en algunos casos la palabra "magia" incluida, se supone que solo nosotros y los plata pueden usarla, ya la seguridad ha sido incrementada por orden mía e investigar los hechos. —Suspiro largamente—Los nobles me exigen cabezas responsables, presionan para que pronto contraigas nupcias para reforzar nuestras fuerzas con ayuda de algún otro reino. Akiho y padre han venido a ofrecer su "ayuda".

Se pasmo varios segundos hasta recuperar la voz. —No pueden hacer eso, se supone que me permitirían escoger a mi pareja.

Su padre se mantuvo imperturbable. —Lo sé... y mantengo mi palabra Shaoran, tu madre opina lo mismo, pero ahora más que nunca debemos estar al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad. Hay tenciones en el reino, las castas parecen molestas a pesar que somos un mando justo, así que te pido que si bien la posibilidad del matrimonio es algo lejana, no es algo imposible, debes recordar cuál es tu lugar.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y cerró sus puños — Lo que usted diga padre.

—Descansa, le he dicho a Fujitaka que mañana Sakura venga a instruirte en tu entrenamiento. Quiza sea hora de que te fortalezcas.

Su padre igualmente lo dejo solo, mientras perdía su mirada en el cielo azulado de aquella mañana, en momentos como esos solo ansiaba un poco de libertad.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue a la sala de entrenamiento con la finalidad de encontrarse con Sakura y seguir con los entrenamientos, también quería ver como estaban sus heridas, sabía que la muchacha probablemente querría seguir practicando inmediatamente. Al llegar encontró a la muchacha ya lista para enseñarle, Sakura al notar que él chico llegaba le sonrió.

—Buenos días Li, espero que hayas amanecido de buen humor, porque hoy veremos algunos manuales de magia, un libro sobre animalario desde centauros hasta quimeras y por supuesto practicaremos cómo realizar un contraataque después de bloquear con una espada. —La chica le paso un escudo Shaoran — Animo no te contengas, da lo mejor de ti.

El castaño frunció el ceño —Esta herida, no puedo pelear contigo.

Pestañeo confundida acto seguido se rió de la situación —Tranquilo, te dije que no era nada graves mis heridas, si me desmaye fue porque el medico me dio alguna droga para dormir, soy demasiado fuerte para que unas pocas flechas me hagan daño. —Vio a la guerrera apretar su propio escudo — Por cierto, lamento tanto no haber estado contigo el día de ayer y haberte preocupado, te debo una disculpa, no debí exponerte así.

No había conocido a una persona como ella, era amable con los niños, bajaba la cabeza en presencia de la realeza, pero con él empezaba a comportarse más confiadamente, era suave, tantos años rodeado de la peor mierda de personas interesadas, era tan refrescante estar a su lado —¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sakura?, no entiendo cómo puedo importante de esa manera, soy el príncipe eso es cierto, pero fuiste tú la única herida. ¿Acaso no piensas un poco en ti misma cuando estas peleando?

Que pregunta tan extraña le hacia el príncipe, claro que pensaba en ella misma, pero… por alguna razón sentía que proteger a Shaoran iba más allá del deber, él era diferente a los otros nobles que conocía, era tan diferente a la princesa Akiho, no le trataba como un animal, le trataba como su igual.

—No lo sé— Le paso su espada de madera para iniciar el entrenamiento

Kinomoto Sakura estaba loca —Sabes Kinomoto, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, estás chiflada — Hablo sinceramente —Pero me alegro de que seas la chiflada de mi guardia.

¿Chiflada? Como se atrevía a decirle eso, ella le había demostrado su valía, ¡le salvó la vida! merecía un poco más de respeto de su parte, Shaoran tal vez no lo sabía, pero había tocado una parte sensible. A las personas "zafadas" en los cuarteles, les hacían recuperar la "cordura" a base de... —No puedes decirme eso después de que fuiste el ser impredecible que casi hace que pelee a muerte con mi padre

Se percató de su error a los pocos segundos, llevo sus manos a la boca tapándola rápidamente, ¡se dejó llevar!, no podía tratar a Shaoran tan irrespetuosamente, no eran iguales aunque el pareciera tratarla así, ¿Qué había hecho?, él chico se podría enfadarse y reprenderla fuertemente —Lo siento majestad no era mi intención, yo no quería… —sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar el chico la interrumpió con un gesto de mano.

—No te disculpes, por tus duras palabras veo que nos hemos tomado la confianza más enserio Kinomoto, eso me agrada, recuerda que quiero que seamos amigos, así que trátame como a uno. No niego que ese día me comporte como un patán contigo y con tu padre, lo lamento sinceramente — Esa disculpa quemaba en su boca desde que cometió el error de enfrentar a padre e hija, ahora que por fin lo librera, se sentía bien. Después de todo quería mostrarse bien con Sakura, era agradable estar con ella, sentía la sinceridad y confianza de un verdadero camarada, alguien en quien confiar. No quería perder ese lazo que apenas empezado a formarse entre ellos, aunque también le abrumaba otro sentimiento que aún desconocía, era algo que le hacía sentirse más atraído por la chica cada vez que la observaba. A decir verdad no sabía exactamente que abrigaba, lo único que sabía era que esa sensación le agradaba.

Aun con los nervios crispados bajo su espada y escudo, la disculpa del chico le había tocado el corazón —Gracias... también, debo excusarme, no tenía por qué hablarle así. Sera mejor iniciemos con las prácticas de hoy, tenemos mucho que aprender. Por cierto... —Trago grueso mientras respiraba profundo —príncipe Li, escuche que me llamaba por mi nombre después de que escapamos de los bandidos, aprecio el gesto y quizá, si no es mala idea... quizá pueda...

Sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar a la chica y asintió con la cabeza. —Supongo que está bien si quieres decirme por mi nombre mientras estemos solos, Sakura.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento Sakura se dispuso a ir a casa a dormir, Li insistía en que debía descansar sus heridas, aunque para ella era una verdadera exageración, tal vez el muchacho solo quería librarse de ella y el entrenamiento. Al entrar a los cuarteles se encontró con su madre hablando con unos guardias.

Se acercó a ella suavemente —Mamá ¿Crees que haya algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? he buscado a papá para hablar del ataque, pero no lo encuentro— Decía la pequeña Kinomoto.

Nadeshiko lo pensó por un momento —Tu padre salió, creo que regresara hasta más tarde. Pero hay algo que podrías hacer, las reservas del herbario se están vaciando y es necesario ir al campo a buscar más plantas medicinales y hierbas de alquimia, sabes que yo me encargaría de eso, pero el rey ha ordenado que vaya con más guardias a reforzar la seguridad en los alrededores del castillo, así que sería bueno que tú te apoderaras de esa tarea. — Nadeshiko busco entre sus ropas un papel que extendió a su hija.

Sakura tomo el pliego con la lista del nombre de varias plantas. —¿Estas son las hierbas que debo buscar?

—Así es, está escrito el nombre de la planta y al lado del mismo el número de que necesitamos. Si necesitas ayuda, le puedo pedir a algún guardia que te acompañe. Pero queda a tu criterio, también puedes buscar algunas hierbas para las heridas de tu espalda, te ayudara mucho a cicatrizar rápido.

—Claro mamá, además no creo tener problemas, identifico muy bien a todas las plantas — La castaña se estaba despidiendo de su madre cuando esta le tomo del brazo.

—Sakura ten cuidado, no me agrado para nada enterarme del ataque que sufriste con Li, fuiste muy imprudente arriesgando a ambos. No puedes exponer así a Shaoran Li, no quiero que una mala decisión me haga perder otro hijo.

Se tensó visiblemente y deshizo el contacto con su progenitora. —Lo que le sucedió a Touya, no tiene nada que ver, si hubieran tenido un poco de valor pudieron haberlo ayudado...

Dio la espalda a su madre mientras salía del lugar. No iba a voltear atrás, nunca más, nunca más miraría atrás.

* * *

Espero disfrutaran del capitulo, no olviden dejar un comentario para animar a esta pobre inspiración que viene y va, jajaja. En fin la historia avanza a su ritmo, que sera lo que pasa en este mundo? Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

Tómalo con calma y lo demás fluirá, otro capítulo terminado aprovechando que hay inspiración. xD Mil gracias por sus comentarios, fav y follow. Me anima un montón leerlos, por que ya saben, sin lectores no hay historias.

_"No existen ni la justicia absoluta ni la maldad absoluta. A veces, puedes hacer maldad mediante la justicia. E incluso, puedes hacer justicia a través de la maldad."_

-Shaka de Virgo (Masami Kuramada/Saint Seiya)

_CAPÍTULO IV__. —Sol_

Quizá se debía a la luz que empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, al frío que anunciaba una noche de otoño o a la sangre que lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo formando un charco a su alrededor. Era un escenario lamentable estar amarrado a un viejo encino del bosque, mientras se desangraba. Sin embargo estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Todo había valido la pena por protegerlos. No se sentía tan libre desde que desplegaba sus alas al lado de su ama en el amplio cielo. Intento formar una sonrisa en su rostro ante dicho recuerdo, sin embargo al instante desapareció y pronuncio una mueca de dolor al sentir como el frío metálico de la espada punzaba su herida. Dicha arma le atravesaba parte del pecho dificultándole respirar cada vez más. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza pretendiendo mantener la conciencia y posteriormente la traslado a su herida, intentando detener el flujo de líquido carmesí. —¿Acaso moriré Yue? —Susurraba con dificultad a la luna —No es la mejor manera o escenario para que un guardián como yo muera.

Un guardia de inmediato se le acerco —Basta de decir idioteces, ya nos cansaste con tu parloteo sin sentido, si pronuncias otra palabra más te volveremos a azotar —Tomó al herido con una mano y lo apaleo contra el árbol bruscamente.

Gruño al sentir el golpe y expuso sus colmillos con frustración —¡Malditos, son unos cobardes!

El hombre le soltó de inmediato. —¿Malditos? Eres tú el bastardo despreciable que se le ocurrió atacarnos.

Levanto el rostro con dificultad para encarar a su atacante —¡Intentaron destruir el orfanato! ¡Los niños pudieron lastimarse! No podía permitirles semejante atrocidad, los defenderé de lo que sea necesario, incluso de ustedes

Recibió un golpe en el rostro haciéndole inclinar la cara. —Vamos hombre silencia esa boca de una buena vez, tenemos una orden contra ti y eso implica ir por tu cabeza sin importar nada más. Además solo era para darte unos cuantos azotes, pero como te resististe tuvimos que aumentar el castigo, más aun cuando le rompiste la pierna a uno de nuestros compañeros.

Sonrió altanero —Y lo volvería hacer, ¡bastardos abusivos!

El guardia frente a él le devolvió la sonrisa —Veo que tienes mucha confianza, quizá sea momento de enseñarte quien manda cucaracha de bajo bronce.

—¿Eso es un insulto? ¡No es más que una mera ilusión, soy más que un maldito título y linaje aparente, más de lo que tus ojos ven! No importa que me hagan, no moriré tan fácilmente.

El sujeto trono sus dedos fuertemente y otro guardia trajo rápidamente a un niño. —¿Quién dijo que te mataríamos? No, para nada, no pensamos lastimarte más, al contrario la suerte no será la misma para este mocoso, con el empezaremos a jugar un poco.

Trago grueso al imaginarse el escenario —No pueden hablar enserio...

Rápidamente el pequeño niño tiró intentando alcanzarlo, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. —¡Señor Kero, ayúdeme por favor!

El hombre saco de su armadura una daga corta y jalo al chico. —Tranquilo, no pensamos matar al pequeño, solo quiero recordarles que la sangre de planta se respeta, igual que se respeta el linaje oro de la realeza. ¿Entiendes basura?

El muchacho de cabello rubio se jalo del tronco con fuerza, no importando que la espada le lastimara más el pecho. —¡Déjalo infeliz! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

—Veamos "señor Kero"... ¿cuantos dedos del infante nos costara todo este ajetreo?

Apreto más fuerte la mandíbula.

* * *

Shaoran se acomodó su armadura ligera mientras esperaba a Sakura en el campo de lucha a las afueras del castillo. Hoy tenían entrenamiento de magia y debía estar más "holgado". Las últimas semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido, entre adiestramientos en lucha, magia y sus visitas al orfanato el tiempo se escurría entre sus manos. Agradecía mucho el hecho de poder observar el "reino" con sus propios ojos y lo que vio no le gusto. Suspiro cansado hasta que observo como la castaña se acercaba rápidamente, con la luz dándole en la espalda, la chica en momentos como esos parecía un ángel de aquellos que su madre contaba en sus historia, pero... ¿acaso esos espíritus celestiales usaban espadas?

Se perdió en sus sueños hasta que Sakura llamo su atención con sus palabras —¿Shaoran te sientes bien? Tienes la cara ida.

Sacudió rápidamente su rostro. —Perdón, yo solo... la luz... el ángel... yo... tu imagen... ¡la hora de entrenamiento! ¡Eso es, la hora de entrenamiento se retrasa!

La chica ladeo la cabeza confundida. —Si bueno, lamento la demora Shaoran pero tuve que salir de los cuarteles un poco tarde. —Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rasco apenada —Papá estaba muy alterado, al parecer unos guardias se "pasaron" en una "corrección".

Shaoran recompuso su semblante y hablo serio —¿Cómo es eso, de que se pasaron con su "corrección"?

Sakura bajo la mirada —Cuando alguna persona inflige la ley del palacio o empieza a perder el sentido del "orden" de la casta que pertenece, entonces... se les aplica una "corrección", un castigo para reformarlos.

El castaño sonrió y soplo. —Ya veo, es la manera de la casta de plata de escarmentar a los delincuentes, supongo que está bien.

La chica cerró sus puños con fuerza —Las sanciones son variables, pero bastante severas a mi parecer. Con papá debió pasar algo grande, estaba furioso. Aun así lamento haber llegado tarde.

Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. —Tranquila, sabes que no me importa mucho, espero que todo se arregle.

Ella negó con la cabeza y de repente se hinco frente a él desasiendo su contacto, no entendió el comportamiento, hasta que escucho una voz detrás y se giró rápidamente.

Un hombre alto, le sonrió —¡Joven Shaoran! Es un placer verle de nuevo, he salido a dar un paseo por el castillo y me he encontrado con la sorpresa de que está practicando.

Tosió un incómodo al ver la compañía. —Terada aún no inicio siquiera con el entrenamiento, pero por lo que veo, este día ha decidido no divertirse con sus hijos.

Terada rio y le dio un golpe en el hombro. —No, no, hoy dejé a los muchachos solos, no es mi día para mujeres, concubinas o prostitutas, este es momento para compartirlo con mis iguales mientras bebemos un poco de vino a la sombra de un árbol, ¿no me quiere acompañar?

—Como puede ver, la practica apenas inicia, Kinomoto y yo tenemos el día ocupado.

El hombre frente a él frunció el ceño. —Es una lástima que no quiera acompañarme, pero si me permite agregar algo, lo entiendo un poco, su guardia es bastante de buen ver, si yo fuera usted incluso pensaría en convertirla en una de mis damas de compañía, de seguro folla increíble para un rato.

Se tensó al escuchar esas palabras sobre Sakura. —Kinomoto es mi guardia, y...

—¡Que importa! Créame si no fuera su guerrera, le juro que ya me la habría tirado, son pocas mujeres con ese cuerpo, más aun bien conservadas y jóvenes sobre todo.

Gruño cada vez más desagradado —Es mejor que se vaya, ya es hora del entrenamiento.

Terada se acomodó el cuello del traje y se estiro las mangas. —Como diga majestad, aunque por favor, si un día quiere hacerme un regalo, no dude en dejarme a Kinomoto un rato, es una bestia bastante atractiva y me encantaría poder domarla. Bueno me marcho joven señor.

Lo miro alejarse y respiro agitado. Estaba a punto de estallar, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Sakura? Miró a la chica hincada en el piso de manera imperturbable y su ira se desvaneció poco a poco —Sakura, levántate se ha ido. — La chica se alzó lentamente con la mirada triste. —No te aflijas, no dejare que nadie te toque, estas bajo la protección de mi familia al ser mi guardia.

Sakura asintió —No deberías molestarte, al final esas palabras... ya son comunes.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sakura pertenecía a un linaje distinto al suyo y según las reglas debía mantenerse por debajo siempre, pero le era muy difícil verla en esa situación, ¿tanta crueldad y perversión eran necesarias para el orden? Que absurdo, la chica no era una animal sediento de sangre como pregonaban los nobles —No sé qué decir.

La chica negó con la cabeza. —No tienes que decir nada, soy yo quien no debería contradecirlos o si quiera hacerlos enojar, no voy a dudar de mi lugar ahora. Somos "los escudos reales", soportes de reyes, yacemos como espadas a su disposición y espero que lo comprendas Shaoran, que pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

La disposición de las palabras de la castaña le asían sentir apoyado y se lamentó por no poder corresponderle de la misma manera. Eran amigos, pero dentro de sus capacidades a pesar de ser el próximo heredero al trono, no podría ofrecerle más haya de comida y agua. Frunció el entrecejo ante esa reflexión. —Me salvaste de sufrir serias heridas, me has enseñado a controlar mi magia y mi espada, mientras que yo permito que todos los nobles con los que nos hemos encontrado las últimas semanas, te desprecien bruscamente. Estoy consciente que ni siquiera puedes entrar al palacio sin un "motivo" y te he visto comer con Fujitaka en trastos inmundos en el jardín, esto por más que lo vea y me digan que está bien... no me parece lo correcto.

Lo correcto... ¿Qué era lo "correcto" en primer lugar? —Vemos las cosas desde un lugar distinto Shaoran, soy feliz de que mis padres y yo estemos bien, de servirles y luchar cada vez que lo pidan. —La cara de tranquilidad de la chica desapareció poco a poco con cada palabra, mientras el dolor se hacía presente. —mientras nos permitan sobrevivir...

"Mientras nos permitan sobrevivir" ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Quería entenderla, sacarla de ese abismo en el que su mente parecía estar prisionera de semejante idea que se reflejaba en sus ojos con aparente ¿terror?, pero... extrañamente se sentía atado de manos por esas mismas razones. Estaba confundido, en principio lo "correcto" eran las castas y el orden que la realeza pregonaba, no debía dudar de eso, toda su vida se lo habían enseñado. —No lo entiendo, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo por hoy Sakura, necesito descansar.

Asintió lentamente, antes de ver a su padre acercarse a ambos rápidamente. Su rostro reflejaba problemas. —Joven señor Li, espero no tenga problemas si interrumpo su entrenamiento.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza. —Hemos terminado por hoy. ¿Sucede algo Kinomoto?

El viejo guardia miro a su hija fijamente. —No se preocupe señor, no hay ningún problema grave, sin embargo hay fuego en un pueblo cercano, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible de aquellos que manejen magia para detener el incendio, Nadeshiko ya se ha adelantado. Sakura, el orfanato de Kero esta entre las llamas.

* * *

Un capitulo pequeñito para variar xD espero la trama los esté atrapando. No olviden dejarme un review con sus opiniones, los leo y aprecio un montón para la escritura/inspiración. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

Disculpad la ausencia he vuelto, bueno más o menos xD Me he graduado y ahora voy por esa maestría, pero eso es otro cuento. En fin vengo con animó así que espero me tengan un poco más de paciencia, porque estoy dispuesta a darle con todo a las historias.

_"El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo."_

\- Ludwig Börne

_CAPÍTULO VI__ —Desangre_

Hermano: (Del lat. _[frater] germānus_, hermano carnal). **1.** m. y f. Persona que con respecto a otra tiene el mismo padre y la misma madre, o solamente el mismo padre o la misma madre.

Arrancó con fuerza la página del libro mientras apretaba su mandíbula rechinantemente. Una definición absurda y vacía ¿Qué podría saber de "hermandad" el sujeto que la escribió y describió con tinta tan fría? La hermandad iba más allá que el flujo de liquidó carmesí por el cuerpo. Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras mantenía el rostro sereno pero con tintes perceptibles de dolor y tristeza.

Clow los creo al mismo tiempo, de la misma magia, del mismo conjuro, ellos... ellos eran hermanos por más distintos que fueran físicamente o mentalmente. No había sangre de por medio o carne quemante que les uniera, solo existía entre ellos la hermandad de la vida y ahora él... estaba tan lejos de su hermano, mientras sentía su dolor en carne propia, el sufrimiento de Kerberos llegaba a su alma por aquella conexión y le carbonizaba por dentro fríamente. El dolor subía en intensidad y le ahogaba haciéndolo jadear bruscamente. Se sostuvo fuertemente de la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en su habitación para evitar perder el equilibrio, haciendo que en el proceso se agitara, algo perforante le asfixiaba. Curioso que entre tantos viejos textos de aquel lugar, leyera esa página de ese libro, justo en dicho momento. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor al sentir como si le partieran en dos, pero calló al instante mordiendo sus labios. Debía mantener un poco de dignidad.

Le frustraba profundamente el no poder moverse como debía, él ser un simple espectador y no poder desplegar sus alas e ir al lado de Kerberos a ayudarlo. Quería regresar al lado de su ama y despertar de toda esa horrible pesadilla que les abrumaba. ¿Pero que podía hacer en ese instante? Bajo la mirada y observo un pedazo de espejo en el suelo entre varios tintes de sangre, el reflejo era cruel, pero le daba una bofetada de realidad, veía en aquella imagen a un invalido, que... atado a sus propios grilletes, mermaba su fuerza ante la ausencia de un brazo y de una espléndida gloria marchita.

Si tan solo... intento moverse a la única venta cercana a su "habitación" mientras rodeaba sin menor cuidado el cadáver de su ahora excompañero de celda. Necesitaba un poco de consuelo del sol. Si eso continuaba así...

* * *

De un momento a otro, el tiempo se detuvo durante un largo "instante", mientras sentía como su corazón se desbocaba cual caballo salvaje ante la preocupación de perder a los pequeños niños del orfanato y también a su buen amigo de cabello dorado. Kerberos no podía morir, él era... él era... él era su compañero desde que tenía memoria. Ellos dos habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, siempre que necesitaba apoyo o confort, Kero estaba para ella y viceversa, parecían entenderse sin palabra o gesto alguno. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sin esperar indicación alguna corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron no importándole dejar atrás a Shaoran o a su padre. Tenía que ir por un caballo lo antes posible, tenía que buscar a Kero, tenía que salvarlo, pasara lo que pasara él debía de estar bien, no podía dejarla.

Sintió un tirón en su pecho cuando escucho la noticia, de inmediato posó su mirada en su guardia y se sorprendió al encontrar un rostro de terror total en sus facciones, aquellas esmeraldas que normalmente resplandecían estaban opacas, su semblante parecía haberse roto por completo al escuchar semejantes hechos. En tan solo un santiamén la chica se marchó rápidamente del lugar, desapareciendo de su vista. Estaba tan hipnotizado y perturbado por la situación presente, que apenas recupero la conciencia en su entorno estuvo a punto de correr detrás de Sakura, sin embargo la voz fuerte de Fujitaka lo detuvo en el acto por mero instinto.

El hombre apacible frente a él por primera vez en su vida, estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras le hablaba rápidamente —Disculpe joven Li, le pido no se moleste con nosotros pero mi hija está bastante preocupada, son amigos cercanos los que están en peligro, no espero que perdone nuestra falta de cortesía, pero creo que no hay tiempo para un protocolo de despedida.

Fujitaka igualmente dio una rápida inclinación, para posteriormente marcharse apresuradamente en el mismo camino por donde segundos antes avanzara la castaña.

Se llevó una mano al rostro ante la preocupación y la angustia — ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —Aquellos pequeños infantes no podían estar en ese peligro inminente, ¿Quién atacaría a creaturas indefensas entre la miseria? Debía hacer algo, también tenía magia que podría ayudarlos a apagar el fuego.

* * *

Los pulmones le quemaban desgarrando sus células poco a poco y el dolor crecía, aun así, debía ayudar a sacar a los niños que aún se encontraban atrapados al costo que fuese, ya algunos habían escapado, pero los más pequeños que no caminaban bien, seguían dentro. No espero a que Fujitaka o Sakura regresaran, el tiempo se acababa, velozmente se apresuró junto a otros guardias a detener el incendio conteniéndolo con una barrera de varios sellos de agua, sin embargo la magia era aplacada furiosamente por las llamas, algo completamente extraño para la cantidad de guerreros mágicos que ahí se encontraban reunidos lanzando una tormenta de lluvia a ese infierno, no lo pensó más, necesitaba sacarlos de ahí, sin titubeo se dispuso a lanzarse a las llamas que crecían cada vez más. ¿Por qué el fuego parecía crecer?

Sin embargo la respuesta a ese extraño comportamiento llego tan rápido como la pregunta a su mente y se detuvo, cuando un poderoso conjuro de rayos ataco a varios de sus guardias golpeándoles directamente sin darles oportunidad de defenderse. Retrocedió, una nube de polvo y cenizas brincaron por el lugar, apenas le dio tiempo de materializar su arco para detener el siguiente ataque de rayos con su propio conjuro de flechas mágicas. Era pequeño su ataque debido a las circunstancias, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar el de su enemigo. Entre las sombras surgían varios hombres como un espejo resplandeciente, dejándole perpleja.

—¡Bajo el estatuto real de justicia absoluta, se les ordena que detengan su invocación mágica ahora mismo! Señora Kinomoto pare a sus hombres de inmediato.

Los hombres que tenía frente a ella, eran guardias de la casta de plata, sin embargo reconocía por sus vestimentas que no eran del reino de Hien Li, no eran sus compañeros. —No tengo que hacerlo, es nuestro deber mantener el orden en estas tierras.

El hombre corpulento frente a ella negó con el rostro. — Hien Li es señor y amo de este reinado, estoy seguro que está pensando en eso querida camarada, sin embargo los estatutos reales son superiores a cualquier monarca. Más aun cuando es otro de sus iguales quién señala la falta.

No encontrando sentido a sus palabras, puso en alerta a sus camaradas con una señal de su mano. —¿Es esto una rebelión acaso? Siendo nuestros huéspedes, su majestad Li no aceptara esta falta de respeto.

—Para nada querida Nadeshiko, tenemos una orden de nuestro señor Fay D. Flourite. En este lugar encontramos pertenencias de la casta diamante, del mismísimo castillo. Tras una investigación, se llegó a la conclusión de que los habitantes de esta residencia son ladrones, por lo que deben ser castigados y nosotros daremos ejecución a dicho escarmiento.

Una viga callo dentro de la edificación causando que las llamas se alzaran aún más, su alma se apagó al escuchar el grito aguado de auxilio que se extinguía entre el fuego —¡No podemos dejar que los niños mueran! Esto no tiene nada que ver con un supuesto hurto, tenemos que salvarles antes que nada.

Intento lanzarse a las llamas en rescate de los pequeños, pero fue detenida de inmediato por varios guardias. —Me temo que no te lo permitiremos, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Esto ardera hasta que no quede nada, han sido esas las resoluciones señaladas. Si los mocosos que quedan dentro logran salir, entonces hablaremos de ellos.

Tanto ella como sus guardias, no soportaban tal escenario tan perturbador que estaban viviendo. Incluso pensó en atacar a sus iguales de sangre de aquel otro reino, todo con la finalidad de detener ese horrible acto, quizá sus pensamientos fueron demasiado obvios en los gestos que expresaba porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a dos guardias del rey Fay sometiéndole y amenazándole con una espada el cuello, sus guerreros se detuvieron en el acto al ver semejante muestra de agresividad a su persona. Aquello destilaba tensión y furia.

El hombre que resulto ser su interlocutor, le miro con suficiencia y soberbia —Basta de teatro chicos, dejen que las cosas fluyan como deben de ser. Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, deben recordar que nuestro lugar es hacer que el equilibrio se mantenga ante cualquier amenaza o muestra de rebelión, independientemente del reino que seamos, este es el lugar de la sangre planta, esta es nuestra tarea y misión. Recuerden que hoy el general Fei Wang ha puesto orden de nuevo en este sitio, es momento que recuerden quienes son.

La mujer bajo la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras. Los guardias apretaron su agarre y ella se mordió el labio con impotencia.

Cuando Sakura y Fujitaka llegaron en sus caballos ya era tarde. Respiro entre las cenizas, completamente desmoralizada. Su esposo se veía completamente atónito ante el paisaje y ni hablar de su pequeña hija.

En los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, las llamas bailaban cruelmente mientras veía como lo que quedaba del lugar terminaba de ser consumido. No había nada que hacer. Se dejó caer al piso, aquello no podía estar pasado...

* * *

—Eso mismo es lo que yo quisiera saber Shaoran. —Su padre le miraba sin expresión alguna mientras sostenía su espada.

Observo que no solo estaban solos, sino que también el rey Fay y Akiho le acompañaban —Padre... no entiendo...

Hien Li estiro su espada hacia él — Este es mi espada Shaoran, el orgullo de nuestro linaje, había desaparecido desde hace una semana y sabes, un guardia la encontró durante uno de sus rondines en un pueblo cercano, después de investigar un poco más, se encontró que dicho lugar tenía más "riquezas" adquisitivas de las que un comerciante común de la casta de bronce podría llegar a generar en...

El rey Fay se puso en frente de su padre —Que podría llegar a generar en su patética vida, quiero decir que dicho descubrimiento tiene el crédito de haber sido realizado por uno de mis guardias personales y el lugar parece ser el nido de unas ratas.

Su padre le miró seriamente, mientras le señalaba su espada —Las leyes son claras hijo, no hay piedad para aquellos que las corrompen. Lo que me hace pensar que sin lugar a dudas nuestra seguridad ha mermado en el castillo, quería hablar con Fujitaka al respecto, pero me temo no le he visto a tiempo y nuestras órdenes se han cruzado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba a su padre. —¿Sabes del incendio?

Su progenitor resoplo cansado mientras llevaba una mano al puente de su nariz —Creí que había sido un accidente, por lo que no dude en ordenarle a Fujitaka que dirigiera fuerzas para contener el incidente. Me temo que por la hora de la premisa de Fay, no me di cuenta de la situación real. No era necesario que nos movilizáramos, Fay ya ha enviado a sus propias tropas a controlar el lugar.

No podía creer lo que su padre decía. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza —No puedes hablar enserio padre, es un orfanato lleno de niños. No son criminales.

Su progenitor endureció la mirada. —Supongo que Kinomoto te ha dicho que el lugar es un orfanato, pero realmente no importa ahora. Shaoran, nosotros tratamos a todos con respeto mientras nos veamos correspondidos, no soy seguidor de la idea de someter por la fuerza, pero si las reglas se rompen tenemos que actuar con mano dura, no daremos mano a torcer por nadie, no importa la situación. Si quieres ser un buen rey, debes aprender que la base de un reino estable es el seguimiento de sus reglas.

Fay se interpuso entre ambos Li, con un gesto infantil señalo la espada que sostenía Hien. —Son ladrones joven Li, no los vea como sus iguales, ellos son más bajos que un tapete, no debe dudar de su padre o de mí. Ahora no estoy seguro que deban ser los únicos castigados por esta falta, la seguridad del castillo no se violó sola, así que es lógico ir por aquellos pilares defectuosos que permitieron semejante ultraje. Y se lo voy a demostrar.

* * *

La ira quemo sus venas, libero su espada sin dudar y corrió hacia su esposa, mientras los sujetos que la rodeaban rápidamente se alejaban de ella.

— ¡Malditos!, ¿qué diablos han hecho? —Llego a su lado y la tomó con suavidad, mientras notaba las marcas de heridas en su cuerpo y ahora, veía que muchos de sus hombres se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Aquellos guerreros se mantenían inmóviles alrededor de su esposa, con semblantes preocupados.

Nadeshiko le tomo por la ropa y rápidamente le abrazo con desesperación — ¡Lo siento Fujitaka, no pudimos hacer nada! ¡Fallamos! Queríamos sacarlos pero...

Le sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza —Estoy seguro que esto no ha sido tu culpa Nadeshiko.

Todo parecía tan irreal. Ante dicha situación simplemente se acercó a sus padres lentamente, ambos estaban abrazados y al parecer también les pesaba el dolor tanto como a ella. Abrazo con desesperación a ambos cuando llego a su lado, mientras su madre les explicaba la situación de aquel entorno. Poco después de aquellas crueles palabras se levantó junto a su padre y miro a los "guardias" del rey Fay que seguían observándoles desde lejos. Su padre le hablo con voz fuerte. — Sakura, estos hombres tienen el mismo entrenamiento que el nuestro, sus facultades mágicas y de pelea son extraordinarias, pero si lo que dicen es cierto puede que estemos por cometer una falta bastante grave en el reino.

Apretó los puños mientras un sollozo escapo de sus labios. — ¿Los niños que culpa tenían papá?

Fujitaka exhalo, regresándole una mirada triste. Ambos Kinomoto liberaron parte de su magia en sus espadas, mientras se dirigían con resolución hacía sus enemigos que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia al imaginar sus intenciones, sin embargo una voz tranquila les detuvo en el acto.

—No sé qué estés pensando tú y tu hija Fujitaka, pero te ordeno parar en este instante.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada al dueño de dicha voz, que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo. —Rey Li...

Sakura observo no solo al monarca Li, sino al rey Fay a Shaoran y Akiho. Mientras los mismos les miraban de manera indiferente sobre sus caballos. Al menos ella es lo que podía notar. Estaban rodeados por más guardias del rey Fay. Tomando un poco de valor y del coraje que ardía en sus entrañas por lo acontecido, le hablo a aquel rey que siempre admiro por su piedad y justicia — Señor Li, permítanos explicarnos, si no logramos detener el incendio fue porque... —Abruptamente fue interrumpida por una flecha mágica que paso a su lado y perforo el hombro de su padre dolorosamente, pero apenas y se movió. Aquello la desconcertó. ¿De dónde rayos había salido aquel ataque?

Fay mantenía su arco en el aire, mientras sonreía con sorna — Cállate sabandija, no falta decir que no solo el rey Li está molesto, sino que yo también. ¿Cómo es posible que te dirijas a nosotros con tanta vulgaridad? Tu reino es un chiquero de bestias repulsivas Hien.

El patriarca Li tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, sin esfuerzo ni culpa miro a su padre a los ojos. —Lleva a tus hombres a los cuarteles Fujitaka. Hablare contigo después. Ya no hay nada que debas buscar aquí. Lo que ha pasado, ha acabado y es orden nuestra.

Fujitaka respiro con fuerza y mostro los colmillos. Sentía que explotaría por dentro en cualquier momento. Resignado y con la punzante herida de su hombro, dio un mensaje a sus hombres para que se retiraran, al tiempo que se dirigía a su esposa y a su hija — Debemos irnos.

Sakura no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, los Li no podían estar asiéndoles eso, no podían haber permitido semejante crimen, ¡no podían darles la espalda! y sin embargo, al buscar con aliento la comprensión de Shaoran, lo único que encontró fue que el chico le desviara la mirada.

* * *

Quizá sea o parezca un poco confuso/caótico. Pero tiempo al tiempo, confíen en mi xD Por cierto no olviden dejar un bonito review, fav o follow, saben que siempre animan a escribir más seguido (también es presión :v), además sus opiniones las leo con mucho cariño :33 Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera


	7. Chapter 7

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

Regrese de la muerte xD perdón, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo u-u algunos problemillas de la vida.

_"No me importa lo que la sociedad diga de mí. Nunca voy a hacer nada que vaya en contra de mis valores y de lo que después pueda arrepentirme."_

\- Roronoa Zoro (Eiichiro oda – One piece)

_CAPÍTULO VII —Realidad_

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan contrariada, su padre y madre le habían hablado de la justica del clan Li, una justicia misericordiosa que sin contradicción todas las castas respetaban y admiraban, por el simple hecho de no ser un gobierno cruel, sin embargo a pocas horas de lo ocurrido en el orfanato, se dio cuenta que aquello quizá no era completamente verdad. La mirada de sus compañeros de armada solo podía ser explicada por una razón y aquella era "terror", un pánico que se desato cuando Hien Li les miró con desprecio, con "asco". Una cara del monarca que probablemente muchos no conocían pero extrañamente parecía demasiado natural en sus facciones, incluso ella misma había sentido cierto miedo al ver a su padre herido ante las acciones de los reyes frente a ellos. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como su madre terminaba de vendar la herida de su padre.

Fujitaka se empezó a poner de nuevo su armadura con lentitud. — ¿Papá que haces? Debes descansar... la herida es muy reciente.

Su padre le miró con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, levantándose en el proceso de la pequeña cama en la estaba sentado —No es más que un rasguño Sakura. El rey Li quería verme sin apremio, supongo que debe ser algo importante, no puedo hacerlo esperar demasiado, lo mejor es que ayudes a tu madre con los soldados heridos y después descansen en las barracas. Quizá llegue un poco tarde...

Su madre la tomó por un hombro, haciendo que dejara de obstruir el paso a su padre. —Sakura... tenemos que cerciorarnos de que todos estén bien, Fujitaka tiene razón, lo importante ahora es que durmamos un poco, ha sido un día bastante difícil.

Bajó la mirada mientras ligeramente apretaba sus labios —¿Acaso no dirán nada de lo que pasó? ¡Intentamos salvar el orfanato de Kero y nos detuvieron! ¡No sabemos siquiera cuantos están vivos! ¡No sabemos dónde está Kero!

Nadeshiko se llevó las manos al rostro mientras su padre desviaba la mirada. —Hien debió tener sus motivos, Sakura no entiendo el hecho de que mi amigo permitiera semejante acto tan cruel sin razón alguna y estoy seguro que Nadeshiko piensa lo mismo.

Dejó una caer varias lagrimas mientras desafiaba la mirada de su progenitor—¡Pero lo hizo! No me entrene tanto tiempo, con gran esfuerzo para proteger a una familia que permita algo así...

Esta vez fue su progenitora quien le detuvo con un abrazó. —¡Basta Sakura! Esto debe tener una explicación... —quizá fuera el abrazo de su madre o la mirada tan dura que un hombre como su padre reflejaba en su mirada, pero comprendió entonces que la verdadera inquietud de Fujitaka, era saber por qué se habían suscitado tan horribles hechos.

El hombre abrazó a ambas chicas fuertemente —Lo sabremos en cuento llegue al castillo y hable con él.

* * *

Su padre había actuado como un verdadero tirano, la conciencia y el pesar de aquel orfanato, los niños, la mirada de Sakura y las heridas de los guardias, todo le parecía tan irreal pero tan cierto. Tembló y titiritó sobre su caballo todo el camino de regreso al castillo, mientras que sus acompañantes parecían tan serenos. No perdió tiempo, en cuanto llegaron a su hogar le pidió a su padre hablar con él. El mencionado contestó con un asentimiento y despidió a Fay junto con su hija, mientras ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca del lugar.

Hien tomó un libro de un estante mientras lo ojeaba con curiosidad a la par que le invitaba a hablar con un gesto de su mano— ¿Padre que ha sido todo lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué permitió eso?

El patriarca Li no despegó su mirada del libro —Un rey debe asumir responsabilidades por penosas que estas puedan ser Shaoran. El incumplimiento de una ley al sistema de castas o contra la sangre real debe ser castigado, debes aprender a hacerlo y llevar el peso sobre tus hombros, es una tarea que jamás debe ser pasada por alto si quieres mantener un orden.

Después del tiempo que había convivido con aquellos niños y con Sakura, las palabras de su padre le parecían absurdas—Puede ser... lo que no entiendo es como pudiste juzgarlos tan rápido sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse.

El hombre suspiró lentamente —La realidad es que las pruebas de Fay son claras y no había manera alguna de defenderles o darme razón de dudar. ¿Acaso sugieres que uno de mis iguales como Fay me estaría mintiendo?

Trago grueso, pero no retrocedió ante las palabras del rey. —¿Por qué no podría ser cierto algo así? ¿Qué te hace creer tanto en sus palabras?

Cerró el libro con fuerza y miró directamente a los ojos de su hijo. Sus facciones eran tan parecidas que casi era posible confundirlos con un espejo. —Me parece que estas mostrando demasiada empatía por unas personas que ni siquiera conoces Shaoran.

Su descendiente gruño su respuesta —¿Cambiaría en algo el hecho de que los conozca o no los conozca? Lo que hoy hiciste me pareció una completa masacre sin sentido.

Sonrió rápidamente y volvió su rostro serio mientras regresaba el libro entre sus manos a su lugar. —La justicia suele ser cruel, lamento que el acabar con un nido de ratas te parezca algo indigno. Por mucho que me esmere en mantener una tranquilidad y un equilibrio entre las castas, cada día reafirman el hecho de que no somos iguales a ellos Shaoran, son bestias salvajes llenas de odio, avaricia y maldad.

Negó con la cabeza y suavizo su mirada al hablar a su padre — No entiendo por qué lo dices, Fujitaka y Sakura no son así, me han criado con esa idea y estor de acuerdo con ella. Desde que tengo memoria Kinomoto a cuidado de tu espalda y la del reino, nunca te ha fallado. No son animales...

—Entiendo la empatía que podría llegar a generar un hombre como Fijutaka, pero quizás todos estos años ha sido un arma de doble filo para el reinado, piénsalo de esta manera hijo, si Kinomoto hubiera cuidado con mayor cuidado el castillo, jamás habría permitido en primer lugar, un robó de semejante magnitud como la espada de los Li y en consecuencia, todo el incidente suscitado el día de hoy se pudo haber evitado, ahora en segundo lugar, si en realidad la seguridad nunca fue mermada, solo me deja una conclusión y es que alguien tomara dicha pertenencia al tener contacto directamente con ella, analizando este escenario los únicos capaces de tener acceso a la espada, son los miembros del clan Li y la elite de los guardias, los Kinomoto. ¿Dime que opción te gusta más?

Las palabras de su padre eran crueles, pero en ese momento no encontraba equivocación en las mismas, simple lógica. Un toque en la puerta principal distrajo a ambos y vieron entrar por la misma al líder de la guardia del reino, Fujitaka había aparecido haciendo una reverencia en el acto. —Señor su esposa me ha dicho que se encontraba aquí, me ha pedido que sin el menor apremio me presentara ante usted.

Levanto una de sus manos en forma de saludo mientras daba una mirada sería a su hijo. —Vete Shaoran, debo hablar con Kinomoto. — Contrariado asintió mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a ambos hombres solos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta al salir el joven heredero del clan Li. Espero recibir algún señalamiento del rey frente a él, de aquel amigo al que aún tenía fe a pesar de sus acciones. —Majestad, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Frunció el ceño —Las presiones por parte de Fay son cada vez más fuertes, en realidad he de decir que no ven con buenos ojos la manera en la manejo el reino, a decir verdad creen que manejo todo de una manera errónea.

Se extrañó de tales, palabras. ¿Qué significaba eso? —No entiendo Hien, nunca hemos tenido ningún problema y sabes que todos agradecen la ayuda que les brindas, desde la clase más baja hasta los...

Lo interrumpió abruptamente mientras endurecía su mirada. —No estaba a favor de reinar sometiendo el cuello de otros, pero hoy he llegado a mi limite Kinomoto. Hace años fue la muerte de mis hijas, ahora el robo de la espada familiar y para rematar me entero que Shaoran ha estado cerca de ese orfanato por influencia de tu hija, poniendo en peligro su vida y no voy a esperar enterrar a otro de mis descendientes para cambiar de juicio. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ante semejante violación de confianza?

Estaba conmocionado después de escuchar aquella declaración. —Yo... yo no lo sabía Hien, pero si Sakura ha llegado a cometer algo así te aseguro que no lo hizo con la finalidad de poner en riesgo al joven Shaoran.

—El día que perdí a mis hijas tú estabas a cargo Kinomoto, te confié algo más preciado que mi vida y no lograste evitar que pasara aquel accidente.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado —No hay día en que no piense en aquel momento, lo que le sucedió a tus hijas, fue un error que no debía haber pasado, pero no puedes llegar a un conclusión a partir de ello, en cuanto a el hurto, me he enterado hace poco del robo de la espada Li, le aseguro que la seguridad no ha sido la que ha disminuido.

El rey frunció el ceño —Lo he meditado Kinomoto, he tomado mi decisión y seré fiel a mis conclusiones, los guardias del castillo serán castigados por su incapacidad, les encerraremos en los calabozos unos cuantos días sin comida para que sirva de escarmiento, en cuanto a tu hija, será suficiente si es azotada en la plaza del castillo.

Casi perdió la respiración al escuchar al monarca, no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a su hija. —Señor... Li, amigo, Hien por favor no puedes hacerle esto a Sakura a la niña que cargaste con tanto cariño cuando era una bebe. ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? Piénsalo por favor...

Mantuvo la compostura mientras le daba la espalda al guardia. —No puedo claudicar Fujitaka, ya te he dicho que Fay está en el reino y ha pasado demasiada información acerca de las faltas que he cometido ante los ojos del resto de reyes por tener "compasión" con ustedes, además no te negare que estoy bastante enfadado por la rebeldía de exponer a Shaoran y el robo de la espada.

Trago grueso y se arrodilló frente al soberano, mientras se inclinaba poniendo su cabeza en el piso, en pose suplicante. —Por favor... Sakura no merece esto, te lo suplico Hien, mantente fiel a tus ideales, a tu nobleza y a la promesa que hicimos de jóvenes. No me traiciones amigo.

Miró discretamente la reverencia del guerrero, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido —Supongo que un general debe hacerse cargo de las fallas que sus subordinados comentan, independientemente si están emparentados o no. Quizá uno de tus ojos será suficiente como correctivo por las faltas de tu hija y la incompetencia de tus soldados.

* * *

El cielo estaba increíblemente despejado aquella noche, poco a poco su visión fue desapareciendo algunas estrellas, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá había llegado el momento de su muerte, por fin a pesar de los siglos y las dificultades, moriría en aquella condición. A cada momento la ventilación se le volvía más trabajosa.

—Te ves cansado Kerberos, parece que el viejo gato quiere echarse una siesta.

Quiso voltear la cabeza y mirar al dueño de esa peculiar voz, sin embargo ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para hacer aquello. Gruño con todas su fuerzas mostrando sus colmillos —Si tuviera mi verdadera forma, te mordería el cuello, no sabes lo frustrante que es haber fallado como guardián, ni siquiera pude proteger a los niños.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado.

Gruño sonoramente —¿Cómo esta Sakura?

—Tu cuerpo está gravemente herido debemos tratarte lo antes posible.

Al sentir el tacto en su cuerpo, hizo una mueca de desagrado. —¿No es solo Sakura verdad? También es Yue, jamás creí decir que extrañaría su actitud tan fría y sin sentido del humor. Creo que perdí gran cantidad de sangre.

—Te recuperaras

La vista cada vez se le nublaba más —Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...

—Todo estará bien...

Sonrío con dificultad —Sabes... esas palabras en tu boca, solo hacen que tenga más miedo.

* * *

Un capitulo cortito pero con muchas emociones, uff me quede feliz con el resultado, espero lo disfruten mucho y no olviden dejar un fav, follow o un review con su opinión, sus palabras son las más importantes para inspirarme y darme animo a continuar. Esta vez no poder contestar los review por cuestiones de tiempo u-u discúlpenme un montón, les juro que los leo y agradezco infinitamente todas sus opiniones y sus valiosísimos consejos, no saben cuánto he mejorado por ustedes. Mil gracias por el apoyo. Vinsmoke fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

Esta vez tuve que actualizar 6 historias, así que si me tarde en actualizar tengo justificación. Espero se encuentren muy bien y disfruten del capítulo, ya tenía un tiempo trabajándolo pero hasta ahora ha salido a la luz.

_"_ _Intentar, desafiar, persistir, perseverar, ser fiel a sí mismo, pelear a brazo partido con el destino, dejar asombrada a la catástrofe cuando ve qué poco miedo nos da, ora enfrentarse al poder injusto y ora rebelarse contra la victoria ebria, resistir, plantar cara: ése es el ejemplo que necesitan los pueblos y la luz que los electriza"_

\- Victor Hugo

_CAPÍTULO VIII —__Líder_

El frio de la sangre termino por nublar su poca visión mientras el dolor palpitaba con cada segundo que transcurría, intento mantener la compostura lo más que pudo y se sintió satisfecho de no haber emitido ni un solo grito durante el procedimiento. Dos soldados le sujetaban de los brazos con fuerza, evitando que cayera al piso mientras su verdugo terminaba de limpiar sus herramientas. La pérdida de sangre le estaba debilitando rápidamente.

De las sombras que apenas podía distinguir, escuchó la voz de su viejo amigo —Entonces Fujitaka, creo que con esto has pagado el precio de la ineptitud de tus hombres y la osadía de tu hija. ¿Crees que ha valido la pena?

Respiró agitado antes de contestar sin dudar a la pregunta del Li. —Eso es algo que usted debería responder sin problema majestad, un líder daría la vida por sus hombres y mujeres, mientras que un padre no titubearía en hacerlo por alguno de sus hijos. No tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

Las palabras de Fujitaka le quemaron de alguna extraña manera el estómago, gruñó molesto. —Eres una pérdida de tiempo, maldigo el día en que te creí algo más que una bestia sedienta de sangre, tu verdadera naturaleza es la de un perro sarnoso con la cola entre las patas, intentando proteger la desgraciada manada de hienas pulgosas que has criado. Un asco para tu casta.

Tragó grueso, intentando ignorar el dolor, contesto lo mejor que pudo —No somos bestias Hien, somos compañeros... aun te tengo aprecio, eres mi amigo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Levantó su brazo rápidamente para después dar un certero puñetazo a la cara del guerrero. Los guardias miraban sorprendidos al monarca, mientras colérico se reponía de golpear a su ahora ex general de linaje plata —No me hables con esa familiaridad Kinomoto, no somos nada. Tus palabras te costaran más de lo que crees. Tu mujer e hija puede continuar en el castillo como guardias, pero tú no puedes volver aquí, te degrado de tu casta. — Miró a los soldados que sostenían al guerrero y les señaló la salida con la mirada —Saquen a este imbécil de mi castillo

Se sintió arrastrar con extraña delicadeza por aquellos individuos, antes de que se detuvieran en lo que parecía reconocer como las afueras del palacio. —Señor Kinomoto no sabe cuánto lo lamentamos, nosotros lo apreciamos como general, es usted un gran hombre, nos ha salvado de que el rey Hien nos castigara y ahora ha perdido un ojo por nuestra culpa. Nunca podremos pagarle lo que ha hecho por todos.

Un paño húmedo paso por su rostro, limpiándolo con cuidado. —No deben agradecer, es mi responsabilidad el velar por cada hombre, mujer y niño que tenga la sangre de plata en sus venas, o al menos lo era. —Sonrió con dificultad —Deben disculparme a mí, no entiendo que le ha pasado con Hien, definitivamente no es él.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí, dudando que hacer. —Tenemos ordenes de llevarlo a las afueras, como ha sido degradado en teoría no podemos regresarlo a los cuarteles. Sin embargo, solo nuestra casta puede entrar ahí, así que lo llevaremos de todos modos. Estamos seguros que su familia debe estar preocupada.

* * *

Una copa de vino fluyo por su cuerpo rápidamente intentando calmar la ansiedad que estaba embargando su cuerpo. ¿Por qué su padre había sido tan cruel? No lo entendía pero tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando. En inicio pensó en volver a hablar con él, pensando que quizá la noche le habría hecho recobrar la noción de lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo su corazón extrañamente le pedía dialogar con cierta chica castaña antes de todo.

Se removió el cabello frustrado recordando la mirada de miedo que Sakura mostró al ver a su padre actuar con tanta maldad —Quizá debo verla y decirle que no tengo nada que ver...

—¿Puedo saber que noble flor es la responsable de robarle los pensamientos?

Giró con brusquedad su cuello para observar como Fay entraba por completo a la biblioteca donde se encontraba. —Disculpa que te interrumpa pequeño Shaoran, pero tu padre te ha estado buscando, además no creo que le agrade la idea que bebas alcohol tan temprano.

Frunció el ceño al ver al rey acercándose a él. —Creí que estaba solo

Fay sonrió —Lo estas si quieres estarlo, prometo que no diré nada, puedes contarme lo que quieras quizá te pueda dar algún buen consejo. Seré tu confidente amoroso si así lo quieres.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación —Voy a salir, necesito un poco de aire fresco.

—Típico de ti Shaoran, no importa cuánto cambies, siempre necesitas "aire fresco" cuando te sientes acorralado, huyes. ¿Quizá tu problema radica en eso? Debes aprender a confiar tus contrariedades en otros.

Se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, frunció su ceño —Con todo respeto, no sabe nada de mi majestad.

El rey cambio su rostro a uno más serio, mientras conjuraba con sus manos varias runas extrañas de color celeste —Vivimos demasiado para poder olvidar, si empiezas a creer solo en aquello que vez, te convertirás en alguien idéntico a tu padre.

Esas palabras le incitaban por extraño que fuera a escucharlo, mientras las runas le hechizaban atrayéndolo más —No sabía que tenía un nivel de magia tan alto.

De la nada Fay desapareció todas las runas y materializó un gran báculo de cristal en su mano derecha —Mi destino siempre fue ser un rey maldito, no podía escapar de ello, después de todo mi padre también lo fue. Pero olvida lo que dije, estoy hablando más de lo que debo. No hablamos de mí, hablamos de ti, tarde que temprano el pequeño lobato tendrá que enfrentarse a los problemas de un lobo adulto y espero que este a las alturas de ello, porque de otro motivo, serás tragado por el vórtice, pequeño príncipe.

—No soy un novato, se lo que hago.

—Me temó, que aún no sabes lo suficiente Shaoran. Por cierto lo mejor es que dejes de perder el tiempo conmigo, estoy seguro que ahora quien más necesita una explicación y consuelo, no soy yo.

Cuando Fay se retiró lo dejó con muchos pensamientos revueltos, ¿Cómo era posible que ese rey de apariencia despreocupada tuviera tanto poder? Tomó su espada y salió de la biblioteca, primero vería a Sakura, estaba decidido.

* * *

Intentó mantenerse lo más tranquila posible, su madre le insistía que su padre estaría bien, sin embargo ella no podía creerlo, la mirada del Rey Li destilaba todo menos seguridad y que su padre tuviera que enfrentarlo solo, no le daba confianza. En lugar de dormir decidió entrenar un poco, se dirigió las afueras de los cuarteles, en la profundidad del liberó un poco de magia de su cuerpo y materializo uno de los hechizos más útiles para la batalla, un sello en forma de estrella se manifestó debajo de ella, y varias rocas acudieron a su llamada levantándose del suelo con la forma de un dragón serpenteante de punzantes ojos celeste.

—La magia puede ser tan poderosa y sin embargo nada me permitió salvar a aquellos niños, ¿Qué caso tiene poder destruirlo todo, sino puedo salvar nada? —Continúo mirando su creación, esperando quizá una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Movió su mano llamando al dragón a su encuentro, el mismo se lanzó hacia ella sin contemplación y le ataco levantando las rocas a su alrededor. Las esquivó sin problema y con su espada corto algunas más, intento seccionar el cuello de su creación desde un salto, sin embargo no contaba con que la cola del dragón le golpearía con mucha más fuerza y rapidez que ella. Salió volando y se impactó con varios árboles antes de detenerse en una roca cercana y gemir de dolor ante el golpe. Apenas su armadura le había ayudado a recibir el daño.

Intento recuperarse de la contusión, cuando el dragón ya estaba encima de ella, abrió sus fauces intentando engullirla de una mordida. Rápidamente estiró su mano intentando que su creación parara su acción, sin embargo esta le desobedeció completamente y se lanzó al ataque de su amo. Reacciono en el último segundo y se arrojó a un lado para evitar el ataque. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

El dragón no perdió su objetivo y se proyectó de nuevo en una embestida. Esta vez se preparó y desde el suelo lanzó un hechizo de lanzas de hielo, el cual atravesó al dragón por completo, respiró tan solo un instante ya que dicha acción no fue suficiente para destruirlo, la creatura retomo su objetivo y antes de siquiera poder moverse un relámpago cayó asiendo estremecer el bosque, destruyendo a la amenaza en un santiamén.

Agitada se levantó y se puso en guardia. No estaba sola —¿Quién está ahí?

Pasos se escucharon entre la obscuridad de la noche antes que un hombre de capa negra y de rostro cubierto saliera de entre varios árboles. —La magia es muy perceptiva y los sentimientos pueden fácilmente corromperla, tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces. Erróneamente creemos que somos los dueños de aquello que creamos a partir de nuestros encantamientos, pero no podemos estar más equivocados que eso.

Levantó su espada mientras observaba a su interlocutor. —¿Quién eres y por qué me has ayudado?

El extraño hombre se recargó en un árbol y se sentó tranquilamente muestras tomaba una pequeña flor entre sus dedos —¿Por qué lo hice? Nada ganaría al ver como una chica es destrozada por su propia imprudencia. Vi en tu corazón odio y furia, es una mala idea conjurar a una creatura en dichas condiciones. Pudiste provocar tu muerte.

Respiró un poco más tranquila y bajó la mirada avergonzada. —Estaba entrenando, si no llevo al límite mi cuerpo, entonces no servirá de nada.

El sujeto resopló antes de contestar. —Y que murieras tampoco serviría para nada. Si tu mente esta nublada jamás podrás ver la verdad, un rio turbulento matara al pez que quiera enfrentarlo, por el contrario si el rio es tranquilo el pez podrá descifrar todo su interior.

—No es algo que realmente importe.

—Respira y tranquilízate, no puedes jugar con tu existencia tan indiscretamente, si de eso se trata tienes todo el derecho de quitarte la vida y rasgarte el cuello si quieres. Pero me niego a dejar que tus caprichos pongan en peligro la subsistencia de otros. Aún tienes mucho que aprender.

Ante dichas palabras solo atino a guardar su espada, aun manteniéndose en alerta. —Nunca te he visto, pero reconozco que tu nivel de magia es alto, siento como si mi corazón me pidiera escucharte. ¿Por qué?

El sujeto bajó los hombros resignado. —Quizá en otro momento lo pueda explicar con más calma, pero la realidad es que no lo sé. Eres demasiado fuerte incluso para alguien como yo.

—No sirve de nada, la magia no me ha ayudado a salvar a nadie. Decir que la fuerza recae en ella es mentira.

—Nunca dije que la magia te hiciera fuerte. Lamento lo que has pasado, pero es poco lo que puedo hacer. En este escenario no depende de mí. Puedes buscarme si necesitas ayuda, cuando el rio se calme quizá puedas ver con mayor claridad lo que está sucediendo y entonces, solo entonces...

Sus heridas no eran graves, aunque el dolor empezaba a hacerse presente. — ¿Qué? No importa lo que haga alguien como yo, ¿no ves tu alrededor? Las castas, el rey, la palabra divina, aquí quien menos puede tener importancia soy yo. Mi padre es ejemplo de ello, toda una vida sirviendo al rey Li para que permitiera la masacre de unos niños.

El hombre se levantó con cuidado, mientras empezaba a sentir como lagrimas escapaban de su contención —No puedo explicar aquello que no tiene respuesta para quien no quiere ver. Pequeña, no puedes perderte por mucho odio y maldad que haya a tu alrededor. —El hombre hizo un gesto con su mano a manera de despedida y desapareció entre los mismos arboles por donde había llegado.

No lo resistió más, se tiró en el claro y lloró, dejo que las lágrimas escaparan, la noche empezó a ceder antes de que ella recobrara un poco la compostura y sin ánimo, inicio su caminar hacia los cuarteles. Cuando llego a dicho lugar se encontró en medio de un tumulto de hombres y mujeres alrededor de la barraca designada para ella y sus padres. De inmediato se hizo lugar entre todos, empujándoles en el proceso y algunos otros dándole el paso sin mayor problema, solo entonces cuando entro al cuarto pudo distinguir la silueta de su padre en una cama. Su madre limpiaba su rostro mientras cambiaba varios paños húmedos. Detallo entonces que padre había perdido parte de su vista.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo, con cuidado lo apretó por sus ropas mientras lo escuchaba respirar — ¿Qué te hicieron papá?

Una mano se alzó acariciando su espalda con delicadeza —No es nada, no llores hija que esto sanara rápido ya veraz.

Su madre le levanto lentamente, ella también se veía perturbada. —Sakura, tu padre necesita descansar. Dile a todos los chicos que están preocupados que él está bien, solo necesita reposo.

Asintió lentamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a regañadientes afuera de la pequeña habitación.

En cuanto Sakura se retiró, un pequeño grito de dolor escapo de sus labios. —Nadeshiko, discúlpame estoy haciendo que todos se preocupen. No soy digno de sus cuidados.

Su esposa negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarlo. —No digas eso, el mejor regalo que pudimos tener en este mundo es contar con tu apoyo y protección.

Abrazó a la mujer de su vida, mientras relajaba sus músculos. —El verdadero regalo es tener a tan bella y poderosa flor de esposa. Sin ti no podría haber soportado todos estos años, logramos llegar esta aquí porque estamos juntos.

La mujer se aferró al abrazó —Debemos buscar a Touya, necesitamos que regrese más que nunca, él tenía razón.

* * *

Instruyó con claridad y fuerza a que todos los guerreros regresaran a sus tareas, su padre pronto estaría bien y ellos debían apoyarlo de la mejor manera no descuidando sus labores. Entre el ajetreo escucho a no más de uno hablar del estado de su padre y como había terminado con aquel castigo. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y sintió un nuevo sentimiento embargarla. El bullicio de los hombres y mujeres fue detenido cuando un guardia de entre todos llego con una primicia.

—Señorita Sakura, el príncipe Li esta en las puertas de los cuarteles exige hablar con usted.

La sangre recorrió cada célula de su piel. Algo dentro de ella reclamaba una respuesta. —Está bien, iré enseguida. Por favor no digan nada, yo me hare cargo. Por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

Salió rápidamente de las barracas y lo distinguió a lo lejos. ¿Qué hacía el ahí? Se mordió la lengua y bajó la cabeza en pose de reverencia, mientras sentía como sus músculos se tensaban —Majestad, ¿Qué necesita?

La actitud de Sakura le extraño por completo, se le veía tensa y eso no hizo otra cosa más que preocuparlo aún más. —Basta Sakura, alza la cabeza sabes que conmigo no tienes que hacer ningún protocolo ridículo, somos amigos.

La chica subió su mirada —¿Enserio lo somos? Un amigo no hubiera permitido que aquellos niños sufrieran de una muerte sin razón alguna, que Kero muriera, no hubiera permitido que lastimaran a mis compañeros, a mi madre y que... ¡que le arrebataran parte de la vista a mi padre! ¿Qué hicimos Shaoran? ¿Por qué nos castigan de esta manera? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada... nada...

Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban dolor y una tristeza profunda —Yo... Sakura... no tuve nada que ver con las acciones de mi padre, no comprendo que ha pasado. Él asegura que ustedes robaron la espada del clan Li, pero estoy seguro que aquello es una mentira, siempre has estado conmigo y Fujitaka... lo creo incapaz, quizá alguien más... pero ustedes.

Respiró agitada mientras intentaba relajarse analizando las palabras pronunciadas por el chico — ¿Por una espada...? Nunca hemos tomado nada, somos los sirvientes más fieles del clan Li, mi padre decía que éramos los escudos reales, las columnas que sostenían el reino, nuestro lema siempre ha sido "luchar para preservar la esperanza para el futuro, incluso en una batalla perdida" y sin embargo ahora, el rey Li a mutilado a uno de sus centinelas y magullado a sus más fuertes escudos. ¡¿Por qué?!

Un monarca no debería comportarse de aquella manera según su padre, según la nobleza y aquellos que portaban la sangre de oro o diamante, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna otra solución. Se tiró al suelo y llevo su cabeza al mismo, nunca en su vida había bajado la cabeza de aquella manera. — ¡Lo siento! No puedo deshacer lo que ha pasado ni tampoco puedo justificar mi actitud ante lo que está sucediendo, pero al menos puedo ofrecerte mi disculpa, a ti, a tu familia y compañeros.

Sakura no tardo en jalarlo con fuerza, levantándolo en el proceso. — ¡No lo hagas! No puedes bajar la cabeza ante alguien como yo. Si alguien lo descubre, pueden tomar mi vida y la de mi familia.

Se dejó levantar apretando los dientes. ¿Ni siquiera podía ofrecer una disculpa? Ahora se daba cuenta de la clase de jaula en la que se encontraba y sometía a otros. Por fin entendía un poco de la existencia de las castas —En ese caso confía en mí, no me convertiré en alguien como mi padre, si me apoyas prometo cambiar todo cuando tome el trono. No permitiré que nadie más sufra lo que hemos pasado. No me volveré como ellos, lo juro.

La chica le miró por largo rato antes de desviar la mirada y hablar con decisión. Se hincó frente al joven monarca y clavó su espada al suelo. Lagrimas recorrían de nueva cuenta su rostro, los niños... kero... se habían ido y aun así no podía dejar de confiar en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Sharon no era como ellos

Aclaró su voz mientras contenía sus sollozos — Mi espada es tu espada, mi escudo es tu escudo, mi magia es tu magia, si tus palabras son ciertas y usaras todo el poder que tendrás en tus manos para hacer lo correcto, entonces lo vuelvo a jurar Shaoran, que mi existencia está al servicio de la corona, a tu servicio. Te apoyare hasta el final.

Él no tenía el derecho de jurar lealtad como lo hacía Sakura, al menos no de la misma manera, pero no sería indiferente ante la fidelidad de la chica —Te doy mi palabra Sakura, pase lo que pase no traicionare los principios que hoy estamos forjando.

Lentamente su puso de pie y miró al chico al ojos. Ámbar y amatista chocaron en una comunicación ancestralmente muda. Un reclamo, una promesa silenciosa y triste.

**Las ruedas del destino son indetenibles, mientras algunos viven atrapados en los sueños, otros maldicen a los dioses por su existencia. Sin embargo... ni estos conocen la fuerza del potencial humano, del poder más fuerte e inclemente**.

* * *

**Pepsipez:** Gracias por tus consejos, han ayudado mucho a que evolucione mi escritura. (mil gracias sinceras uwu) Este es mundo es corrupto, me pregunto... ¿hasta donde y que misterios oculta? Gracias por ánimo, por aquí andamos.

**Guest:** Tarde un poquito, pero la actualización llego uwu

**Fani**: Este es un mundo de misterio y hay mucho por ver, intentare no tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias por el apoyo.

**paolarohe1529**: Mmm... no puedo decirte mucho o me temo que soltare más sopa de la que debo uwu lo siento. Nadie debería darles la espalda a sus amigos o peor aún abandonarlos, pero aún hay mucho por ver. Gracias por el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Laura Ulloa Rivas**: La crueldad del hombre no reconoce naturalezas ni escenarios, siempre habrá de aparecer cuando menos uno lo piensa o al menos así escribo mis fics xD No puedo revelar mucho aun, porque sería decir demasiado uwu disculpadme, aunque Akiho también me cae gorda, eso que ni que :v

**luvia estrella gonzalez barre**: Gracias uwu suelo tardar en actualizar, pero esporo ya no pase tan seguido. Mil gracias por el ánimo.

Un poco atareada pero por fin me di tiempo para actualizar todas mis historias, eso incluye a esta joya que a veces no me deja dormir porque me viene la idea a la cabeza y tengo que plasmarla xD en fin espero disfrutaran el capítulo y por cierto no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión, saben que se aprecia un montón y dan ánimos para continuar. Les mando muchos saludos, cuídense, lávense las manos y besos. Vinsmoke fuera.


End file.
